¡Hermana!
by KazuyoJaganshi
Summary: ¿Como podia la esfera traer de nuevo tanta tristeza? ¿Es que a caso no tuvo suficiente ya?
1. Conocidos

Resumen:  
>¿Cómo podía la esfera traer de nuevo tanta tristeza? ¿Es que acaso no tuvo suficiente ya? – pensó mientras seguía a Naraku y Orochimaru por esos pasillos subterráneos.<p>

- No tengo sentimientos, me han entrenado para ser un arma destinada a ganar la guerra para tener el control de Konoha y matar a todos los que se opusieran a ello. Hasta que me revelé, empecé a matar por gusto, de ser un arma pasé a ser una asesina con ganas de sangre, con ganas de matar a todo el que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra mí, a torturarlos antes de matarlos finalmente. ¿Sabéis cómo? Fácil, matando a todos sus seres queridos delante de aquella persona. – dijo Kagome mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

- ¡No es verdad, tú no eres así! – exclamó Kakashi al ver como se alejaba entre esos detestables seres.

- Odio cuando creen saber cómo soy, en todo este tiempo nada más estaba esperando a tener la oportunidad de encontrar alguien que compartiese mis ansias de sangre.

Capítulo 1: Conocidos

Un bello día comienza en la villa oculta de la hoja, donde el equipo siete formado por: Sai, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi entrenaba muy duramente para conseguir terminar con éxito la misión de traer de vuelta a los dos últimos miembros del clan Uchiha. Sasuke sería perdonado ya que todo fue a causa de un malentendido y la maldición de Orochimaru, en cambio Itachi, solo seguía ordenes de los ancianos ya que tanto la masacre del clan Uchiha y estar con los del akatsuki fueron misiones que se le encomendaron para la prosperidad de la villa.

De repente un ANBU con la máscara de un tigre apareció.

- Lady Hokage os necesita – dijo el ANBU desapareciendo con un puf

Ya en la torre hokage:

- Abuela, ¿para qué nos has llamado? – Preguntó Naruto nada más entrar

- ¡Demuestra más respeto! – Dijo Sakura dándole un golpe

- ¡Vosotros dos, escuchad! Es muy importante, en vuestra misión os acompañará un ANBU. – Exclamó Tsunade cortando así la discusión

Nada más acabar de decir eso una figura se materializó frente al equipo. A juzgar por el aspecto era una chica, ya que tenía pecho, pelo largo y bien cuidado, una figura delicada pero mortal y el tatuaje en el hombro derecho (Los hombres tienen el tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo y en el hombro derecho las mujeres, para distinguir el género entre los miembros.). Lo único que su máscara dejaba ver eran unos ojos de un azul como los ojos de Naruto, y lo más peculiar fue que llevaba una máscara del zorro aún que no fuera un animal del zodiaco, aunque en cierta parte era normal ya que el pueblo tenía más de doce animales.

(Pensamientos de Naruto)  
><strong>Dios, esa chica parece ser muy hermosa, me encantaría poder ver su cara, además ¡Lleva la máscara del zorro! Eso es poco común, des del incidente con el Kyuubi nadie ha querido utilizar nada referente con los zorros.<strong>

(Pensamientos de Sai)  
><strong>Seria una gran modelo para mis obras, una belleza guerrera cubierta de sangre y rodeada de cadáveres, según el libro que leí para que acepte tengo que…<strong>

(Pensamientos de Kakashi)  
><strong>Parece que se ha vuelto hermosa, ¿¡Tanto hace desde la última vez que la vi!?... Volveremos a estar en el mismo equipo, pero lo más importante es: ¡Quiero ver si su cara sigue siendo como la de un ángel!<strong>

(Pensamientos Sakura)  
><strong>¡¿Cómo Puede ser?! Todos se han quedado embobados.<br>Bueno, puede que su figura sea buena ya que es ANBU y ha tenido que entrenar lo suficiente como para moldear su figura, pero seguro que es muy fea y por eso no la vimos nunca antes por la villa, seguro que estaba escondida antes de ser ANBU, ya que estoy segura que es nueva, nunca vi a ningún ANBU con la máscara del zorro, durante mi época de aprendiz con Tsunade no la vi y según Shizune me reuní con todos.**

- Por favor, preséntate – pidió Tsunade a la nueva llegada

- Me llaman Kage, soy un ANBU, por razones obvias de momento no diré mi verdadero nombre. – Dijo simplemente la enmascarada

- Parece la presentación de Kakashi, al final solamente sabemos que eres un ANBU y el nombre que utilizas. – Comentó Naruto sorprendido

- Sí, es verdad. – Le dio la razón la peli rosa

- Es lo que pasa cuando pasas el suficiente tiempo con él. – Agregó con gran seriedad Kage

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – dijo Kakashi haciéndose el ofendido

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Os conocéis?! – Exclamó Sakura

- Estuve bajo sus órdenes durante un tiempo – Dijo Kage restándole importancia

- Kage, recuerda lo que te dije, es muy importante, no quiero tener bajas en el equipo. – Ordenó Tsunade dando a entender que los estaba despidiendo.

- Como ordene – dijo la enmascarada desapareciendo del despacho juntamente con el equipo siete después de que Tsunade hiciera un gesto con la mano señalando que se podían retirar.


	2. Empieza la misión

Capítulo 2: Empieza la misión

-~-~- (Campo de entrenamiento)

Sakura, Naruto y Sai estaban entrenando mientras que Kakashi y Kage pensaban sobre donde empezarían a buscar, según los rumores Itachi y Sasuke viajaban juntos lo cual quería decir que ya tenían la mitad del trabajo hecho porque ya no tenían que evitar que se pelearan por causa de un malentendido, al poco tiempo Kakashi se hartó y empezó a bromear, el equipo al ver que ya no estaban hablando de cosas importantes sino que solamente hablaban ahora de tonterías dejaron de entrenar y se dirigieron hacia Kakashi y Kage.

- Venga Kage, ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? – Dijo Kakashi en tono de broma.

- Me la quitaré cuando tú te la quites – Dijo la chica en el mismo tono.

-~-~- (Naruto, Sakura, Sai)

- Oye, ¿no creéis que se llevan demasiado bien? – preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Sí, es verdad, y además se parecen demasiado – contestó la peli rosa.

- Puede ser – agrego secamente Sai.

- Pero lo que más me intriga es lo que dijo la abuela antes de salir. – dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura.

Que no quiere tener bajas en el equipo, pero eso no es tan importante. – finalizó Sai.

-~-~- (Kakashi, Kage)

- ¿Cuánto hace que volviste de la misión? – le preguntó a la chica.

- Hace dos semanas – respondió intentando no explicar nada que no fuera lo esencial.

- ¿Fue muy complicada? – preguntó siguiendo con su interrogatorio.

- Si, bastante, pero lo más difícil fue irme pretendiendo que nada pasó durante todos esos años, la verdad es que hice muy buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo para poder luchar. – Dijo la chica aun sabiendo que las normas de los ninja prohibían sentir esos sentimientos dentro de una misión - ¿Cómo es que dejaste de ser ANBU?

- Llegó un momento en el que ya no valía la pena, sin cierta enana a la que molestar ya no tenía gracia. – Respondió con una suave sonrisa nostálgica y alborotándole el pelo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ahora soy de un rango mayor que tú! ¡Ten más respeto! – dijo dándole un manotazo para apartar su mano de ella.

- Ya pero sigues siendo una enana – dijo refiriéndose a la altura – Veo que ya habéis finalizado el entrenamiento, mañana a primera hora nos veremos a la puerta del pueblo, descansad, será una misión bastante dura. – dijo al ver que el trío estaban parados cerca de Kage y el.

- Kakashi, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa?, es que me estoy quedando en una pensión y no tengo tanto dinero como para gastármelo todo en un sitio en el que solo duermo. – preguntó de forma que parecía estar esperanzada.

- Podrás dormir en mi casa con una condición, me harás todas las comidas durante el tiempo que pases en mi casa. – Le dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros llevándola así hacia su casa.

- Bien, mientras no intentes cosas raras, ya que por lo que veo últimamente lees demasiados libros de Jiraiya, a la larga eso es malo, te puedes convertir en Jiraiya 2. –Dijo dejándose llevar.

-~-~- (A la mañana siguiente)

- Llegáis tarde, Kage y yo llevamos media hora esperando. – saludo Kakashi sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

- ¿¡Tú qué haces aquí tan puntual!? ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo! – Decía Naruto mientras Sakura y Sai asentían

- No es culpa mía, Kage no ha parado hasta que lo ha conseguido, pero la verdad, no me importaría levantarme así todos los  
>días – dijo con un tono pervertido haciendo que malpensaran.<p>

- ¡No lo digas de esa forma! Dicho con ese tono parece que sea algo pervertido, solamente te he hecho el desayuno. – dijo exasperada.

Ya, pero la ropa que llevabas y el verte sin mascara ha hecho que sea el mejor desayuno. – comentó riendo y recordando los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

FlashBack

Kage estaba limpiando la casa, ella ya sabía que Kakashi estaba casi siempre de misiones pero, como mínimo podía limpiar de vez en cuando y comprar un poco diariamente los días que podía, la casa estaba llena de polvo y la nevera solamente tenía algunas bebidas y unos pocos alimentos, suerte que ella sabía aprovechar los alimentos para hacer comidas espectaculares, todo eso fue gracias a cierto hanyou. Una vez la casa estuvo completamente limpia, empezó a hacer el desayuno, con lo que tenía podía hacer sopa de miso y arroz, cuando estaba preparando la sopa se sintió observada, al girarse, vio a Kakashi apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola, ante esto se sonrojó, solamente llevaba puestos los pantalones, y además tenía el rostro al descubierto, y ahora podía ver el sharingan, por el cual era tan temido entre todos los ninjas.

-.-.-(Kakashi POV)

Kakashi se despertó con un maravilloso olor que inundaba toda la casa, se levantó para ver de dónde provenía ese aroma, cuando se asomó a la cocina y vio a su ángel de espaldas cocinando lo que parecía ser sopa de miso, se quedó mirando la ropa que llevaba, solamente una camisa que seguramente había cogido a escondidas de su armario, al ver que se giró y que no llevaba la máscara puesta se quedó maravillado, seguía siendo el ángel que recordaba e incluso se atrevía a decir que era más atractiva de lo que recordaba.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

- ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás allí plantado toda la vida? – Preguntó una vez salida de su leve ensoñación con las mejillas enrojecidas

- Da gusto levantarse así, con un ángel esperándote – dijo sentándose en la mesa e ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Cállate – susurró enrojeciéndose más – si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde, y no quiero manchar mi reputación por un vago como tú.

- Solamente me daré prisa si me prometes compartir tienda conmigo durante dos noches

- ¿¡Es que solamente sabes poner condiciones ante todo lo que te pido!? – Exclamó exasperada - ¡Bien!, pero más te vale que te des prisa – dijo rindiéndose al ver que él no parecía querer dar marcha atrás en su petición.

Fin FlashBack

- Vamos, parece que Kakashi se quedará un rato más imaginándose cosas pervertidas – dijo a Sai, Naruto y Sakura volviendo a su voz fría.

- Kage, he querido preguntarte esto desde hace bastante, ¿Si has estado bajo las ordenes de Kakashi cuando él era ANBU, como es que no te hemos visto en ninguna ocasión? – preguntó Sai sabiendo que eso era lo que Sakura y Naruto tenían en mente desde que la vieron.

- Estuve en una misión. – Respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Des de cuándo? – Preguntó la peli rosa

- Des de poco después que nacieras si no me equivoco. – dijo restándole importancia.

- ¡Kage me podrías haber esperado! – Exclamó Kakashi quien parecía estar mucho más animado desde que Kage se les había unido en esta misión.

- ¡Yo no espero a pervertidos! ¡Da gracias a la Hokage de que no estés muerto después de lo que has insinuado con tu tono pervertido! – dijo haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gota por la sien.


	3. Sentimientos y ¿traición?

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos y... ¿traición?

Hacía ya una semana que la misión empezó, esta noche fue Sai quien hizo la guardia, Naruto y Sakura compartían tienda, y como no, Kakashi y Kage la compartían, en esta última tienda sus ocupantes parecían no poder dormir.

- ¿Estás segura que notas la presencia de los Uchiha? – Le preguntó a la chica mirando fijamente sus suaves facciones.

- Sí, estoy completamente segura. – dijo pasándose una mano por su suave y largo pelo negro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al verla demasiado apagada

- Tengo miedo de no poder cumplir la misión – dijo cerrando los ojos al contar su debilidad, y como tenía como costumbre para relajarse empezó a cantar con voz muy baja haciendo que Kakashi se maravillara por su dulce voz y relajara hasta tal punto de quedarse dormido.

Después de cantar miró a Kakashi y vio que se quedó profundamente dormido, se acercó más a él y hundió la cara en el pecho de Kakashi, respirando el aroma que, aún que ella no estuviese dispuesta a admitirlo, extrañó tanto durante su misión, a que ese aroma la relajaba profundamente haciéndole olvidar todos sus temores, además, Kakashi era muy cálido y una almohada muy cómoda, ese era uno de sus más preciados secretos, sabía que si lo admitía Kakashi lo podía llegar a usar en su contra o incluso burlarse de ella por ser tan infantil en ese aspecto.

**_(Sueño)_**__

_- Kage, voy a enviarte a una misión que tan solo tú puedes realizar, debes ir a una ciudad civil para investigar una extraña energía que parece estar sellada, viene de un antiguo templo y tendrás actuar cuando esa energía se active. - Dijo el Hokage junto con una seria expresión haciendo un breve resumen._

_- Entiendo – contesté haciendo una suave reverencia y desapareciendo del despacho para llegar a una sala tan oscura que ni podía diferenciar las formas de lo que me rodeada._

_- ¡Nos estás traicionando! – escucho la voz de mi madre._

_- ¡Cuando te vayas será mejor que no vuelvas a no ser que quieras morir a nuestras manos! – Escucho el grito de mi padre.  
>Vuelvo a desaparecer para aparecer ahora en el bosque de Inuyasha, pero hay algo raro, todo el bosque está completamente destruido y con los cadáveres de mis compañeros: Sango y Miroku juntos abrazándose, Shippo y Kirara al lado del pozo, Kikyo e Inuyasha unos metros adelante bajo las raíces del árbol sagrado, Kouga y sus compañeros de clan decapitados y esparcidos por todo el campo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, todos los que había jurado proteger en esta época estaban muertos, frente a mí.<em>

_No pudiendo ver más este espectáculo me gire dándole la espalda a los cadáveres de mis compañeros. No debía ser débil._

_- Kukuku ¿Cómo te sientes al ver a tus amigos así pequeña sacerdotisa? – veo como ante mi aparece alguien con una piel de babuino preguntándome esa estupidez._

_- La muerte es parte de la vida, ¿Por qué debería de sentir algo por ello? – respondo tratando de no tener ninguna debilidad frente al enemigo tal y como me habían enseñado._

_- Estoy seguro de que no pensaras lo mismo ahora – dice mientras tras de él aparecen los cadáveres de mis compañeros ninjas, mis hermanos y por último pero no menos importante el cadáver de Kakashi, todo lleno de sangre, mutilado._

_-K-Kakashi – digo mientras mis lágrimas salen sin poder detenerlas._

_- Veo que no ha servido de nada el tiempo que dedique a tu formación, ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo. – dice dejando ver sus ojos y dejando su voz más clara._

_- Padre – digo sin aliento al ver sus ojos y escuchar claramente su voz._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije tiempo atrás? – Me pregunta con una sádica sonrisa - ¡Muere! – dijo abalanzándose ante mí a la vez que yo cerraba mis ojos esperando ese ataque que acabaría conmigo._

_De pronto, siento como unos brazos me rodean y me protegen de mi padre, mis lágrimas no paran de caer, ya no tenía ninguna razón por la cual vivir, en realidad ansiaba estar con mis compañeros aunque eso significara mi muerte._

_- Tranquila, nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, te lo prometo. – escucho como me dice al oído la persona que me tiene en sus brazos._

_Su voz hace que todo lo de alrededor nuestro desaparezca para aparecer de nuevo en el bosque de Inuyasha pero en perfectas condiciones con todos mis compañeros vivos y sonriéndome. Al alzar la vista, y ver quien me rodea con sus brazos hace que finalmente me tranquilice, sabiendo que costara lo que costara cumpliría su promesa._

_- Gracias Kakashi – Digo dándole una sonrisa sincera – "¿Desde cuándo puedo sonreír así?"- pienso mientras las fuerzas se me van y aflojo el agarre que ni me había dado cuenta que tenía en su chaleco._

**_(Fin sueño)_**

Kakashi despertó con una sensación muy cálida, al ver que dentro de una hora se pondrían en marcha de nuevo, pensó que debía de darse un baño en la fuente termal que estaba casi al lado del campamento, intentó moverse todavía medio dormido, ya que podía confiar en Sai a la hora de hacer las guardias, cuando notó que no se podía mover por un peso encima de él, bajo la cara para ver a la chica de sus sueños profundamente dormida con la cara enterrada bajo el hueco del cuello y con las manos en su pecho, ahora ya entendía la razón por la cual había dormido tan bien esa noche y todas las noches que pasó con ella, era ese perfume a jazmín, lo relajaba hasta tales extremos que fuera podía estar teniendo lugar la peor de las guerras que él no se enteraría, pero algo le llamó la atención, notó como su pecho estaba un poco húmedo, se fijó más y vio cómo su ángel estaba llorando en sueños, no soportaba verla así de mal, así que la abrazó fuertemente pero con cuidado y respiró el aroma de su cabello susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, como que no se preocupara, que no pasaba nada o que nunca estaría sola ya que siempre estaría a su lado.

Al ver como se relajó y aflojó el agarre, la dejó tapada con sus mantas, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente, y se dirigió a bañarse.

- Voy a bañarme – dijo lo suficientemente flojo para que tan solo Sai lo escuchara.

- Oído – dijo con su habitual tono

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, la chica de la cual siempre había estado enamorado, una vez que Obito murió, Minato la trajo diciendo que ella era la nueva incorporación del grupo, habían ido juntos a la academia, pero ella en vez de estar en un grupo como todos sus compañeros de clase, incluido él que era considerado un genio, se fue con un grupo de Jounins a cumplir una importante misión, ella, junto con él era el estudiante más talentoso de esa promoción, a ella se le conocía como la princesa de hielo, no demostraba sentimientos, nada más salir de la academia ya se le confió la importante misión de matar a un famoso ninja de la niebla, se podía decir que todos los de su edad le temían ya que parecía haber sido entrenada para matar más que para proteger el pueblo. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo vieron que si era verdad que no demostraba sentimientos, también vieron que, cuando por fin confiaba en sus compañeros se comportaba de una forma más cálida, haciendo que le cogiera más cariño del que ya le tenía desde que se conocieron de pequeños. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, y cada palabra que ella le dirigía a él, hacía que se enamorara cada vez de forma más profunda, pero ella parecía no dase cuenta, en ese aspecto ella era muy inocente e ingenua.

También recordó la forma en la que se hizo rival Gai, Gai estaba enamorado también de su princesa, pero esta tampoco de daba cuenta y, como ella se llevaba "bien" con todos los del equipo un día le preparó la comida y se lo entregó después de que entrenara, cosa que Gai vio y en ese instante pensó que ella estaba interesada en él, cosa que no era verdad ya que ella parecía indiferente cada vez que Rin o cualquier otra chica del pueblo se acercara a él con intención de salir juntos.

Otras de las cosas que más recordaba fue como se sentían sus manos cuando ella curaba sus heridas cuando ella iba a su equipo ANBU, la forma en la que se comportaban haciendo pensar a todo el mundo que salían juntos, pero eso solo era un juego, ella se lo confirmó el día que se marchó para cumplir esa misión que hizo que no se vieran en años, la tarde antes de partir, tenía pensado decirle como se sentía, cosa poco común en él , pero al preguntarle sobre el amor ella dijo que era un sentimiento estúpido que solamente te hacia ser más débil, y que ella no se enamoraría nunca ya que eso solo le causaría problemas , y después de eso se fue, y no la vio hasta que la hokage le envió a esta misión junto con ella.

-~-~- (En el campamento)

Kage abrió los ojos, se estiró y no tardó nada en notar que le faltaba algo, y ese algo era más bien alguien, Kakashi. Se cambió rápidamente y se puso la máscara, esta vez se trenzó el pelo como Bankotsu y procuró tener armas extras ya que sentía que pronto tendrían el tan esperado encuentro, al salir de la tienda vio que Kakashi y ella no eran los únicos en estar despiertos, Sai, parecía haber estado haciendo bien la guardia, y encima ahora que tenía una hora para descansar, seguía haciendo guardia, a los dos minutos vio como Sakura salía de la tienda compartida con Naruto y las dos se dispusieron a hacer el desayuno mientras los chicos desmontaban el campamento, faltaban solamente tres minutos para que el desayuno estuviese listo cuando Kakashi apareció, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que podía ser al estar tres miembros del equipo intentando ver a los dos ninjas enmascarados sin sus máscaras, aún que como siempre, fallaban en el intento.

Pasó casi medio día que andaban siguiendo a Kage, a esas alturas los más jóvenes ya se andaban quejando de que tenían hambre, pero parecía que esta vez, Kage no les daba el sermón que les decía cada día, eso hizo que se extrañaran preguntándose si no se encontraba bien, cuando Kakashi preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo Kage? – Dijo al ver que se quedó parada mirando hacia la dirección de donde el recordaba que había un claro.

- Están en el claro, ellos saben que estamos aquí, están preparándose para luchar. – dijo con una voz sin sentimientos, tal y como Kakashi la había conocido.

Sin esperar a más Naruto y Sakura empezaron a correr, Sai los siguió para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada a ningún miembro de su equipo, aún que él no se preocupaba por Kage ni Kakashi sabiendo que eran incluso mejor que el mismo. Detrás de ellos Kakashi y Kage se subieron en un árbol que estaba en el límite del claro, por lo que podían ver el pequeño enfrentamiento que tenían.

- Ya podéis volver a la aldea, ya sabemos que Itachi no nos traicionó. – dijo Naruto intentando hacer que su mejor amigo volviera con ellos.

- Ya, pero yo sí, me fui con el enemigo y ataqué a muchos ninjas de la aldea. – Respondió con el sharingan activado y mirando fijamente a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

- Sasuke, nadie piensa eso de ti, debes confiar en lo que te decimos. – Suplicó Sakura a Sasuke y viendo como no accedía miró a Itachi.

- Si él no quiere no lo obligaré, no lo dejaré solo, además que me asegura de que es verdad, ahora mismo no puedo confiar en vosotros, la verdad es que ahora ya no hay nadie en quien confíe excepto mi hermano. – Dijo no queriendo traicionar la confianza que su hermano le tenía después de tanto tiempo enfrentados.

Kage viendo que si la cosa seguía así no avanzarían, hizo una barrera que los impedía salir de allí y que también impedía a todo el equipo excepto ella entrar.

- Ves, no podíamos confiar. – dijo Itachi activando ahora su sharingan y así poder ver que por culpa de una barrera rosada no podían salir del lugar.

- Habéis bajado la guardia, eso os podría costar la vida. - dijo entrando en la barrera haciendo que los dos Uchiha se pusieran en posición de combate.

- ¿¡QUE!? – exclamó Naruto viendo como comenzó a atacarlos, luchaba contra los dos sin ni siquiera romper a sudar, parecía que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por mantener ese alto nivel de lucha.

- ¡LA HOKAGE DIJO QUE NO QUERIA BAJAS EN EL EQUIPO! – Gritó la peli rosa viéndose incapaz de entrar en la barrera, en momentos como este se sentía inútil.

- Y no las habrá, ellos no son parte del equipo, quizás uno lo fue en el pasado, pero renunció a su puesto y han dicho no querer volver – dijo sabiendo que lo que dijo hizo tanto a Sakura como Naruto gritar más fuerte mientras golpeaban la barrera mientras de los ojos se les escapaban pequeñas lágrimas. Por otro lado Sai estaba impresionado, parecía uno de sus antiguos "compañeros", en ese momento parecía estar capacitada como él, sin sentimientos, paro con la diferencia de que aun así parecía tener personalidad a diferencia de él.

Vieron como la lucha se intensificaba, Sasuke saco su Chokutō, y de un momento a otro la lucha se volvió más complicada, ya que Kage sabía lo que podía ocurrir si esa espada llegaba a hacerle un corte, por poco que fuese. Al final se dio cuenta de que ellos eran más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, cada vez se movía más lento, cuando Itachi le tiró un kunai a la cara apenas lo pudo esquivar y rompiendo la máscara, dejó de moverse, su pelo le cubría el rostro por lo que nadie podía verle y Sasuke la apuñaló en el estómago aprovechando que estaba quieta, a él no le hubiese gustado hacerlo de esa forma, pero él sabía que si no lo hacía así su hermano y el podían perder, vio como la chica no se movía y no emitía ningún sonido, probablemente efecto de su jutsu, haciendo que Kakashi quien estaba viendo eso desde el borde de la barrera se preocupase mucho, pero después todos los presentes vieron sorprendidos como, poco a poco, Kage se movía de nuevo, al levantar el rostro vieron a una hermosa chica con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, vieron como Sasuke enfurecido de que su técnica no le hiciera efecto se disponía a atacarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con kunais, cuando, su hermano se interpuso entre la chica y él, impidiendo así el ataque.

¡Alto! – Gritó a su hermano interponiéndose entre este y la chica.


	4. Familia

A Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se les veían realmente conmocionados, a Sai en cambio no se le notó tanto, no entendían lo que acababa de pasar, Itachi estaba protegiendo a la chica que los atacó. Kakashi estaba un poco más tranquilo al ver que la reconoció y que no quería seguir con esa estúpida lucha, pero, aun así estaba preocupado ya que la herida del estomago no dejaba de sangrar, y a la vez sorprendido ya que no esperaba que pudiese moverse con tanta facilidad como la que ella demostraba al agacharse como si nada a recoger su máscara que se encontraba partida por la mitad.

Itachi se fue girando poco a poco haciendo frente a Kage.

- Pensé que habías muerto – dijo sorprendido al tenerla frente a él.

- Ya ves, no soy fácil de matar – dijo sonriendo e hipnotizando así a todos los hombres que estaban presentes - ¿No me abrazas Tachi-kun?

- ¡Gome! – exclamó lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla, Kage lo abrazó fuertemente acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizar al chico que se encontraba llorando en su hombro, con le cara en el hueco del cuello aspirando su aroma. Al ver a Itachi llorar y estar a gusto con esa mujer, Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse la relación que esos dos tenían.

El resto de ninjas, menos Kakashi, estaban sorprendidos, no pensaban que alguien tan temido como Itachi se pusiera a llorar al ver la cara de la chica y que encima se tirara a sus brazos, Kage no lloraba, simplemente le sonreía de una forma dulce y parecía susurrarle palabras que ellos no llegaban a escuchar, poco a poco se fueron separando cuando de golpe hubo una explosión, estaban rodeados de unos pocos ninjas del sonido entre ellos como siempre se encontraba Kabuto pero esta vez, Orochimaru también estaba entre ellos, y poco a poco esos últimos se acercaban a Sasuke, Itachy y Kage mientras sus ninjas luchaban contra el resto, Kage se puso frente a los chicos para protegerlos enmascarando otra vez sus sentimientos.

- Tranquila solamente hemos venido a hablar – le dijo Orochimaru a Kage mostrando sus manos para señalar que no eran ninguna amenaza.

- Yo no creo que eso sea hablar – dijo Kage refiriéndose a los ninjas que atacaban a sus compañeros.

- No sabía que la princesa de hielo tuviese sentimientos, la última vez que nos vimos parecías no tenerlos. – Dijo Orochimaru burlonamente.

- No los tengo, no me interesa lo que les pase por mucho que yo prometiese volver con todos ellos vivos a la hokage, a las malas puedo ser una renegada, lo que a mi me pasa es que no soporto ver como todos luchan y yo estoy aquí plantada "hablando" con el enemigo. – dijo haciendo su papel de princesa de hielo

- Bien – dijo aplaudiendo suavemente – esta es la frase más larga que te he escuchado decir. ¡Kabuto!

- Si señor Orochimaru – dijo adivinando sus ordenes - ¡Retiraos! – exclamó a los ninjas que estaba de su parte.

- Ahora te toca a ti, di que no nos ataquen – Kage en vez de decir nada, creó una barrera alrededor del resto, que ya se habían juntado, haciendo que no pudiesen salir de allí y que impedía hacer cualquier ataque, aún que fuese un limite de sangre.

- Esta vez no vengo a por Sasuke, pero tampoco vengo a por Itachi. – dijo la serpiente haciendo que los encerrados en la barrera tuviesen un mal presentimiento – Vengo a ofrecerte un trato, si te conviertes en una kunoichi del sonido, tendrás las misiones más divertidas que puedas imaginar, podrás arrasar con villas enteras – le explicó haciendo que Itachi y Kakashi lo miraran enfurecido por pedirle eso, mientras, Kage se quedó mirando fijamente a Orochimaru sin mostrar emoción alguna – No me mires así, sé que tu eres como yo, sé que llega un momento en el que servir a Konoha se vuelve aburrido.

- Además de eso, ¿Qué gano yo? – dijo la chica haciendo que sus compañeros temiesen que aceptara.

- Voy a dominar todas las aldeas, y luego te pondré al frente de una de ellas, además podrás matar a tantos como tú quieras. – le respondió extendiendo su brazo invitándola a unirse a ellos.

- Hn, eso suena bien – dijo Kage con una peligrosa sonrisa

- Hn, eso suena bien – justo después de decir eso empezó a atacar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, este último a duras penas podía defenderse en cambio Orochimaru estaba desesperado, quería que la famosa princesa de hielo se uniera a él.

- ¿No decías que era interesante y te gustaba la idea? – preguntó Orochiomaru nervioso al no saber o que había fallado.

- ¿Y tú no me dijiste que podía matar a quien yo quisiera? – al ver el asentimiento de los dos continuó – Bien, yo quiero matarte a ti, Orochimaru, y a tus seguidores, además en ningún momento he aceptado la oferta de unirme a ti en ese plan absurdo, si quisiera dominar el mundo me pondría de lado del señor Sesshomaru, el ser más frio y despiadado que puede llegar a existir. – finalizó con una sonrisa que hizo que a Kabuto le diese un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

Justo después de eso, al ver que si Kage bajaba la barrera perderían, decidieron huir, ella los dejó escapar sabiendo que si los seguía podría haber bajas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a fallar por primera vez en una misión.

Escaneó la zona en busca de peligros ocultos, al no ver ninguno, bajó la barrera que mantenía a sus compañeros cautivos.

- ¡Los has dejado escapar con vida! – exclamó Sakura.

- Es mejor de este modo – dijo sin prestarle atención a la chica.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el rubio curioso

- Podría haber habido bajas si le llegamos a seguir- Respondió Sai a la pregunta de su compañero de equipo.

- Orochimaru la quiere a ella por lo que no la mataría, pero con nosotros sería una historia diferente, llevamos varios días sin descansar, no estamos en plena forma, era muy peligroso. – terminó de explicar Kakashi.

- Itachi ven – dijo Kage haciendo caso omiso del resto de la conversación y de las miradas que le dirigían.

Se dirigió directamente a los Uchiha y usando su poder curativo sanó todas las heridas que ella misma infringió, al ver que el menor, Sasuke tenía un sello maldito como el de Anko en el cuello decidió purificarlo, Sasuke aún no confiaba al cien por cien en ella, pero no podía oponerse ya que parecía que tenía el cuerpo bloqueado, no podía moverse ni hablar, de golpe sintió un gran dolor en la zona del sello y todo se volvió negro. Kage después siguió con la curación de los ojos de Itachi, asegurándose de que no se quedara ciego usara la técnica que usara, este también perdió el conocimiento.

- Ahora mis poderes curativos están trabajando, será mejor que vayamos para la aldea.- tranquilizó y explicó a los del equipo y comenzando a andar tarareando.

-~-~- (tres días después, entrada de la aldea)

Ya llegaron a la aldea, los Uchiha todavía estaban inconscientes, sin perder tiempo fueron a la torre hokage para darle el informe de la misión, dejaron a los dos chicos inconscientes en los sofás de la oficina hokage y empezaron a explicar el informe de la misión y de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru:

- Tsunade-sama, me preocupa que los Uchiha lleven tres días inconscientes, ¡Seguro que esta asesina les ha hecho algo! ¡Cómo les pase algo… - empezó a gritar pero fue cortada de repente por Tsunade

- ¡Cállate! Sé que estás preocupada por Sasuke, pero no tienes que decir idioteces, confío en ella más que en ninguna otra kunoichi de la villa, igual que el ninja en el que más confío es Kakashi. Ahora necesito saber una cosa – dijo haciendo una breve pausa para mirar a Kage a los ojos - ¿Perseguía de nuevo a Sasuke?

- No – dijo secamente – Pero por si acaso he purificado el sello maldito, el próximo sello que quitaré será el de Anko.

- Bien – dijo la hokage refiriéndose a lo de Anko.

- Ahora Orochimaru va tras Kage – Informó Sai

- Así que ahora tú eres el objetivo Kage… - quiso confirmar Tsunade

- Si – dijo esta

- Pero no lo tendrá fácil – dijo Kakashi pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y apretándola contra el haciendo que se pusiera roja de la rabia, pero alguien gritó y lo alejó antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada.

- ¡No la toques! – exclamó Itachi, apartando bruscamente el brazo que tenía Kakashi en los hombros de Kage, con el sharingan activado, dejando a todo el mundo menos a Kakashi y Tsunade asombrados de lo territorial que era con esa mujer, primero la defendía en la lucha contra él y su hermano y ahora no dejaba que Kakashi la tocase (Sasuke había despertado juntamente con él a mitad del informe). Al ver la seria amenaza en los ojos de Itachi, Kakashi se puso a reír de forma nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la sien y se giró poco a poco hacia Sakura – La próxima vez que te atrevas a insultarla de esa forma te arrepentirás – Le dijo refiriéndose al comentario de ser una asesina.

- Tachi-kun, relájate y desactiva el sharingan. – dijo Kage

- Pero… - dijo este intentando discutir

- ¡Pero nada, hazlo ahora! – le regañó la chica quien se relajó al escuchar un suave "Vale" de parte de Itachi sabiendo que de momento el no haría nada de los que se pudiese llegar a arrepentir más adelante – Tsunade-sama, quiero aprovechar para comunicarle que quiero dejar de ser un ANBU.

-¿Puedo saber tu razón? – pregunto queriendo saber porque uno de sus mejores querían dejar de ser ANBU.

- Es muy aburrido – dijo en un tono monótono haciendo que todos los de la sala temiesen la razón del aburrimiento.

- Bien, y tu Itachi, ¿Quieres ser un ANBU? – preguntó esperanzada ya que después de perder a alguien tan bueno necesitaba a otro que ocupase su puesto.

- Me da igual, pero quiero estar en el mismo equipo que ella por lo que no lo seré. – dijo aplastando las ilusiones de Tsunade.

- Entendido. – dijo resignándose.

- Itachi, ¿De que conoces a esta chica?, ¿Acaso fue o es tu novia? – habló después de escuchar la conversación desde que se había despertado.

- Jajaja, no, no me extraña que no la reconozcas, al fin y al cabo la última vez que la viste nada más eras un recién nacido. – le informó su hermano haciendo que los más jóvenes se confundieran aún más de lo que ya estaban.

- ¿No le has dicho nada de mí a Sas-kun? – preguntó está haciéndose la ofendida y con lágrimas falsas en los ojos.

- Es que creí que estabas muerta y… - intentó excusarse con nerviosismo al ver por primera vez en toda su vida sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

- Bueno, te perdono. – Dijo haciendo que pareciese una niña pequeña - Será mejor que me presente, ya que a partir de ahora ya no seré más un ANBU. Me llamo Kagome Uchiha, y soy la hermana mayor de Itachi y Sasuke – dijo dando una gran sonrisa haciendo que a casi todos los presentes se le abriera la mandíbula hasta el suelo y también se ruborizaran por la hermosa chica delante de ellos.

- Tengo…Una…Hermana – susurró el más joven de los Uchihas sin poder creerlo.

- Bien, ahora que ya lo sabéis, es hora de decidir como mínimo un miembro más para el equipo de Itachi y Kagome, podéis decidir entre Sai y Sasuke. – pidió la hokage

- Sería más práctico que Sasuke se quedara con Kakashi y nosotros con Sai, así tendríamos dos usuarios del sharingan en cada equipo. – dijo Kagome intentando explicar de la forma más sencilla posible el porqué de su elección.

- ¡Bien pensado! – dijo el rubio con mucha energía, de pronto notó como Kagome se le quedó mirando con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y se le fue acercando poco a poco, cuando estuvo frente a él le envolvió suavemente los brazos a su alrededor dándole un suave abrazo, en este momento tanto los Uchiha como Kakashi estaban hirviendo de la rabia y celos que les daba respectivamente al ver ese abrazo, parecía que Sasuke al enterarse que tenía más familia a parte de su hermano le hizo olvidar toda esa desconfianza anterior.

- Shippo – susurró la chica mientras le acariciaba la cara suavemente, el susurró fue tan bajo que ni Naruto entendió lo que dijo ante esto los chicos ya no podían disimular su aura asesina, al girarse Kagome se quedó frente a Kakashi, con los rostros a escasos centímetros - ¿Celoso? – preguntó con un tono que Kakashi encontró muy seductor, iba a pasarle el brazo por la cintura cuando de golpe se separó de él y se fue hacia sus hermanos.

- Será mejor que descanséis, por mi parte habrá un entrenamiento durísimo mañana, y creo que Kakashi quiere saber cuánto has mejorado Sas-Kun, ¿Vamos Kashi? – preguntó agarrándole del brazo.

- Claro Gome – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y saliendo y despidiéndose de los dos equipos con un suave adiós y levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

- Tranquilos, Kakashi nunca haría nada que dañara a Kagome – dijo Tsunade intentando tranquilizar a los dos hermanos menores tan sobreprotectores que parecía tener Kagome

- Si, es verdad, Kagome durmió ya una noche en la casa de Kakashi y también compartieron tres noches tienda durante vuestra búsqueda. – dijo Naruto haciendo que los dos Uchiha temieran más por su "dulce e inocente" hermana.

-.-.- (Casa de Kakashi)

- ¿Qué te pasa?, pareces distraído. – dijo Kagome poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Kakashi una vez que este se había sentado a su lado en el sofá.

- Nada, solamente estaba pensando en que no has cambiado mucho en todos estos años, sigues siendo la princesa de hielo que conocí hace tanto. – dijo acariciando suavemente los rizos de la chica.

- Bueno, creo que he cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que nos vimos, no sé si recuerdas que al principio no me hacia ninguna gracia estar en equipos, tener compañeros y tener que confiar en ellos. Gracias a que me pusieron en tu equipo aprendí a confiar en mis compañeros de equipo y a soportarlos por muy insoportables que fueran. – dijo esto último mirando la reacción que Kakashi tuvo, que fue pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella recostándola en su pecho y cerrar los ojos emitiendo un largo suspiro – Gracias a eso, pude completar mi misión para volver a mi hogar, y… - se lo pensó durante un rato cambiando las palabras finales para no decir que fue para estar con él -poder tener misiones.

- ¿Todavía piensas que los sentimientos te hacen ser débil? – pregunto mientras seguí jugando con el pelo de Kagome.

- Si, quizás no tenerlos, pero si demostrarlos y más delante de un enemigo o posible enemigo, por eso creo que lo peor que me podría pasar es enamorarme, ya tengo suficiente con los sentimientos hacia mi familia y compañeros, el otro día Orochimaru casi se dio cuenta de que no quería que nadie saliese herido, casi se dio cuenta de que no soy realmente la "princesa de hielo" que todos creen que soy. Odio sentirme así de débil y desprotegida frente a un enemigo como me llegué a sentir durante unos segundos frente a Orochimaru.

Kakashi al ver lo sería que estaba la abrazó, quizás ella nunca lo querría de la misma forma que él lo hacía, pero no dejaría que ella sufriese sola. Por mucho que le doliera cada contacto, cada palabra que ellos cruzaran, él siempre estaría allí para ella. Y así, ellos se quedaron dormidos cada uno pensando en sus preocupaciones.

-.-.- (Día siguiente, campo de entrenamiento)

- ¡Sois demasiado lentos, me cuesta creer que ambos tengáis un nivel ANBU! – gritó la chica a Itachi y Sai cuando de repente un ANBU con mascara de tigre le dijo que tenía que hablar con la hokage, diciéndole a Kakashi que entrenaran los dos equipos juntos se fue sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-.-.- (Torre hokage)

- ¿Así que quieres un tiempo libre? – le preguntó Tsunade sin poder creérselo ya que nunca en su vida se hubiese pensado que la gran princesa de hielo, le llegaría a pedir tiempo libre.

- Si hokage-sama, quiero ir a un lugar fuera de la aldea. – respondió muy seriamente.

- ¿Hace poco que acabas de llegar y tú ya quieres volver a marcharte? – preguntó de nuevo creyendo que estaba escuchando mal.

- Pero ahora no es para una misión, ahora es un viaje personal. – dijo dejando aún más sorprendida a Tsunade.

- Bien, a partir de mañana podrás irte, cuando vuelvas quiero que vengas directamente hacia aquí, cuando salgas enseña este papel a los vigilantes de la puerta, ellos me comunicarán inmediatamente cuando te hayas ido – explicó haciendo un gesto para despedirla.

Después de que Kagome saliese de su oficina estuvo pensando muy preocupada la razón por la cual pedía salir ella sola del pueblo, era bien conocido que ella se tomaba tan enserio su carrera como ninja que nunca quiso tomarse un respiro, y ahora quería tomárselo pero eso no era lo peor, lo más extraño fue que no quiso ir con nadie de su recién recuperada familia, preocupada por si Orochimaru tuvo éxito al persuadirla para que fuese con él mandó llamar el equipo de Kakashi y el de Kagome para decirles que tenían la misión de seguirla, tanto los Uchiha como Kakashi se enfadaron al saber que sospechaban de ella, pero entendían los motivos y decidieron aceptar.

-.-.- (Al día siguiente)

Los dos equipos se reunieron frente a la puerta de la aldea, Kagome hacía tan solos unos segundos que había salido, sin esperar más decidieron empezar a seguirla para ver hacia donde se dirigía.

Cada vez estaban más curiosos sobre el destino al que se dirigía ya que iba a una gran velocidad, como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte, después de una semana de viaje, vieron cómo se cambió de ropa por una que no era de ningún pueblo ninja ni de las proximidades, era más bien como la ropa de las ciudades, donde la gente ni siquiera sabía que los ninja existían, en ese mismo instante decidieron guardar todo el material ninja y Kakashi para cubrirse el ojo se peinó el pelo de tal forma que lo tapase, la siguieron durante un buen rato cuando cogió un taxi, ellos se repartieron en dos taxis más y pidieron que siguiera al taxi donde Kagome estaba. A las dos horas de viaje, por fin se detuvieron, y vieron como Kagome subía por unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia un templo, el templo Higure, aprovechando que el templo tenía muchos árboles se escondieron para ver lo que hacía en ese sitio, y vieron como llamó a la puerta y un joven salió a recibirla.

- ¿Kags? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el joven realmente sorprendido.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? – dijo la chica haciéndole pucheros.

- No es eso, solamente que creí que no te vería de nuevo. – escucharon como le decía el joven.

- Puede ser que este sea donde le mandaron en la misión. – susurró Kakashi.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué vuelve? – preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

- Puede ser que se hubiese enamorado de este chico, y también que sean novios y haya venido a visitarlo. – dijo Sakura haciendo que Kakashi sintiera verdaderos celos al pensar en otro hombre con su pequeña princesa.

- He venido de visita – dijo Kagome abrazándolo – He pedido vacaciones ya que no estaba segura de poder concentrarme del todo, te echaba de menos Souta. – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sorprendiendo a los dos equipos.

- Tranquila, yo también te he echado de menos. – Dijo Souta mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo – Eres una llorica, siempre estás llorando.

- Idiota, eso solamente me pasa aquí, contigo, si mi familia o compañeros me vieran llorar creerían que es el fin del mundo

- Imposible, tu lloras demasiado jajajaja. – dijo esperando que si se enfadaba olvidara su llanto

- ¡Souta Higurashi, eres hombre muerto! – dijo una vez que se separó de él.

- Ah, por cierto Shippo está con mamá, se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea, ha estado todo este tiempo insoportable, todo el rato estaba preguntando por ti, siempre decía: ¿_Cuándo volverá mamá?, ¿Crees que volverá dentro de poco?_ Y cosas por el estilo, creo que lo has mimado demasiado. – no se podían creer lo que escuchaban, no podía ser cierto que durante este tiempo ella hubiese formado una familia y después la hubiese dejado aquí

- ¿Ahora me dirás como educar a mi hijo?, y claro que lo mimo, es mi pequeño y adorable Shippo. – escuchar esto fue destructivo para Kakashi, la persona por la cual vivía ya tenía una familia, la persona que le dijo que las emociones eran debilidades formó una familia y parecía que la amaba más de lo que él creía que era posible en ella, ante esto el solo se podía preguntar si su vida tenía sentido, conteniendo las ganas de matar a ese que se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa siguió escuchando atentamente, por lo que se fijó tanto Itachi como Sasuke también se intentaban controlar.

- Tranquila, solamente he dicho lo que creo que pasa. – dijo a la defensiva

- Claro, como no. – Dijo cuando de repente miró hacia las escaleras – Te has salvado porque ya vienen porque si no…

Todos se quedaron viendo en dirección a las escaleras cuando vieron a un niño corriendo delante de una mujer.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó tirándose a sus brazos (los de Kagome) – Te he extrañado mucho – dijo mientras hundía la cara en el pelo de la sacerdotisa y aspiraba ese aroma que tanto había extrañado durante ese periodo de tiempo.

- Yo también Shippo-kun – dijo mientras le besaba por toda la cara.

- Kagome, cuanto hace que estás aquí – pregunto la mujer mayor mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

- Hace poco… - de pronto sintió unas auras que se le habían pasado por alto, lo notaba muy poco, parecía que las estaban escondiendo pero al fin se dio cuenta, al no reconocerlas por lo poco que llegaba a sentir se puso frente a su familia en posición defensiva con un kunai en la mano esperando un posible ataque al haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de esas personas.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunto Shippo buscando posibles amenazas no detectadas.

- Quedaos atrás. – les dijo con aparente calma - ¡Sé que estáis ahí, salid! – ordenó con rostro inexpresivo. Vio sorprendida como su familia y compañeros de equipo salían de los árboles que rodeaban el templo, sabiendo que ellos no suponían amenaza alguna volvió a esconder su kunai entre la ropa y un poco más relajada les enviaba una mirada capaz de matar.


	5. ¿Eso es una confesión?

Al ver la mirada que Kagome les dirigía Kakashi decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente para que no hubiesen bajas en los equipos.

- Gome-chan no es lo que parece. – dijo con un gran nerviosismo.

- ¿Entonces que es Hatake-san? – dijo haciendo que Kakashi temiera lo peor ya que ella nada mas le dijo por su apellido cuando estaba realmente cabreada.

- Tus hermanos querían estar contigo, y tu ya sabes que pasa cuando no se hace los que los Uchiha quieren, pueden arrasar el pueblo jejeje – dijo intentando parecer lo más creíble posible.

- ¿Quieres decir que mis tíos han venido? – dijo Shippo ilusionado.

- Claro que si cariño – dijo cogiéndolo en brazos - ¿Ves esos dos chicos con los ojos rojos? – Al ver que asintió continuó – Pues son ellos, el mayor es Itachi, el menor es Sasuke, aunque los dos son más pequeños que yo.

- ¿Tú eres la mayor? – le preguntó sorprendido como si fuera una gran cosa.

- Sí – dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas

Después de presentarse rápidamente la señora Higurashi les dijo que se quedaran, al entrar a casa tomaron un té mientras Kagome les explicaba que habían malentendido todo, les explicó que la familia Higurashi era como una segunda familia y que además tenía una tercera familia, posteriormente decidieron donde dormirá cada persona, al no haber muchas habitaciones las compartirían, Sai, Naruto y Shippo estarían en la habitación de Souta, Sakura estaría en una de las habitaciones de invitados, en otra Sasuke e Itachi y finalmente Kakashi en la habitación de Kagome, ante esto los Uchiha no estaban muy contentos.

- No dejaré que duermas en la misma habitación que ese pervertido.- dijo Sasuke señalando a Kakashi.

- Tampoco es para tanto, lo conozco desde siempre y se cómo tratarlo. – dijo Kagome restándole importancia.

- Yo pienso igual que Sasuke, no quiero que compartas habitación con alguien que no sea de la familia, podrías compartir habitación con Sakura. – Añadió Itachi a lo dicho por Sasuke.

- Tranquilos, estará bien ¿Verdad Kags? – Dijo Souta intentando tranquilizarlos.

- ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa, ninja y guerrera sería si no fuese capaz de mantener a ralla a un simple hombre? – dijo bien orgullosa.

- ¿De verdad le está bien que un hombre esté en la misma habitación que ella? – le preguntó Sakura a la señora Higurashi.

- Confío plenamente en ella, y si ella confía en el yo también lo hago, además ella ya sabe como ocuparse de pervertidos en caso de que se equivoque. – Dijo Naomi.

- ¿Cómo que se sabe cuidar de pervertidos? – preguntó Naruto

- Estuve viajando con un pervertido, poco después de conocerme aprovechó que me lancé a el para que parara de atacar para tocarme el culo, y poco después me pidió que tuviese su hijo, además de que también hubo uno que decía que era su mujer porque tuve el valor de abofetearle siendo él el alfa, parecido al clan Inuzuka pero en lobos. – Dijo como si nada.

- … - Sai se la quedó mirando fijamente sin poder creerse en todo lo que se había metido.

- Siempre te metes en líos – dijo Kakashi hirviendo de celos.

- ¿Lo veis?, se las arreglará – dijo Souta con una sonrisa un poco traviesa – Además, Inuyasha ha dormido muchas veces en su habitación – dijo haciendo que a tres de los invitados les diese ganas de matar a ese tal Inuyasha.

Después de un día lleno de explicaciones, pequeñas peleas y de convencer a Naruto para adoptarlo como hermano llegó la hora de dormir, los Uchiha decidieron dejar la puerta abierta y estar lo más atentos posibles, por otra parte Naruto al estar a la habitación de al lado también puso mucha atención no queriendo que el pervertido de Kakashi le hiciese algo a su recién adquirida hermana mayor, mientras, Kakashi y Kagome tenían una muy importante conversación.

- Por lo que se ve sigues atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos. – dijo Kakashi tumbándose en la cama y usando las piernas de Kagome como almohada.

- No creas. – dijo restándole importancia mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por ese suave pelo plateado.

- ¿De verdad? Dime el nombre de alguien a quien no le gustes o se sienta atraído por ti. – dijo relajándose bajo las suaves caricias de la chica.

- Inuyasha. – dijo con una suave sonrisa que no podía llegar a entender.

- ¿No es el nombre de ese compañero que dormía a veces aquí? – preguntó girándose y hundiendo su cara en el estómago de la peli negra.

- Si, yo no le interesé nunca, siempre me llamaba débil, tonta, siempre me estaba comparando con Kikyo diciendo que ella haría todo mejor que yo, que yo solamente era una molestia y que jamás podrían confiar en mí. – dijo tranquilamente, Kakashi, al saber cuanto odiaba ser comparada después de que su padre estuviese siempre diciéndole que cualquier Uchiha era mejor que ella y que hubiese querido que hubiese sido hombre, intentó animarla.

- Yo no creo que seas todo eso, ¿Crees enserio que Itachi se hubiese permitido el lujo de llorar frente a posibles enemigos si pensara que eres todo eso? – dijo refiriéndose a lo que pasó antes de que Orochimaru apareciera.

- Él es mi hermano, él confía en mí porque yo soy la mayor… - Dijo suspirando.

- ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! – preguntó ya irritado, al no escuchar respuesta de Kagome continuó – No he mostrado mi rostro ni tan siquiera a mis alumnos, en cambio a ti si te lo he enseñado, además siempre te he explicado todo lo que me preocupa, sabes todo a lo que temo.

- Gracias. – dijo con una suave y algo insegura sonrisa.

- No hace falta que me las des, al fin y al cabo es lo que realmente pienso, para mi tú eres una persona en la que puedo confiar. – le dijo abrazando su cintura con el brazo derecho hundiendo así más su cara en el estómago de la oji azul

Se pasaron varias horas hablando sobre el pasado, recordando los tiempos en los que hacían equipo también le explicó anécdotas sobre Naruto y Sasuke,…

-.-.- (Día siguiente, Kakashi POV)

Al despertar me di cuenta de que no había rastro de Kagome por la habitación, rápidamente me vestí y bajé a la cocina sorprendiéndome al ver al resto de chicos allí, mientras desayunábamos Souta bajó a desayunar con nosotros.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – Me preguntó Itachi mandándome una gélida mirada

- No sé, al levantarme ella no estaba en la habitación. – Dije sin inmutarme ante su mirada.

- Seguramente estará afuera o habrá salido con sus amigas o Hojo – dijo Souta como si nada

- ¿¡Quién es ese tal Hojo!? – pregunto Sasuke alterado levantándose de pronto de la mesa.

- Es un compañero de Kagome, es bastante amable, tiene bastantes admiradoras y parece estar realmente enamorado de ella, siempre le trae regalos y viene a visitarla creo que él piensa que están saliendo por lo que escuché una vez – dijo Souta haciendo que en la sala aparecieran varias auras asesinas, estabmos todos enfrascados en nuestros pensamientos cuando escuchamos la risa de Kagome acompañada de la de un hombre, rápidamente fuimos en la dirección de las risas (Sakura, Sai y Naruto solamente para evitar posibles problemas) al salir vimos a un chico joven, se podía decir que no era realmente feo, pero también podían decir que no era de los más atractivos que vieron, tenia un aspecto infantil, inocente, parecía ser un chico que todavía no vivía en el mundo real, más bien vivía en una burbuja donde todo era perfecto.

(Kagome POV)

- Ten Kagome – No sabía decir en que momento pasó a llamarle de una forma tan familiar, pero no le di importancia al pensar que quizás no lo vería muchas veces más, miré la pequeña caja que me tendía con las manos temblorosas, al abrirla había un hermoso collar con dos anillos en él, un anillo femenino y otro masculino sabiendo que esos eran anillos de pareja me dispuse a rechazarlos sutilmente.

- Hojo, no puedo aceptarlo yo…- no pude decir más porque este le dio un torpe beso.

(Normal POV)

Al ver ese beso no aguantaron más, mientras se separaban se dirigieron hacia ellos y Kakashi atrajo a Kagome hacia el haciendo que la caja con el collar y anillos cayeran al suelo y haciendo también que Hojo quitase la mano que tenía en la cintura de Kagome, juntamente con Itachi y Sasuke mandó una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte a aquél chico que se atrevió a tocar lo suyo.

- Más te vale que no vuelvas a tocar a mi novia ¿Entendido? – al ver como el chico se disponía a protestar se bajó la máscara y dio un suave beso a Kagome dejando así claro que le pertenecía.

Novia, esa simple palabra juntamente con el beso era lo que no me podía quitar de mi cabeza, ¿la razón?, simplemente porque había salido de los labios de la persona de la que jamás pensé que diría una cosa de ese estilo, y encima me besó con una suavidad que parecía querer transmitirme que él cuidaría de mí. Era ridículo y lo sabía, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Hojo, finalmente dejó de intentar que estuviese con él, mis hermanos enfurecieron más de lo que creía posible después de ver esos dos besos y además habían hecho guardia para vigilar que Kakashi no se me acercara demasiado. Al ver que no podía despejarme la mente decidí ir hacia el sengoku, así por lo menos podría pedirle consejo a Sango, pero claro, después de explicarle toda la verdad sobre mí.

Necesitaría muchos consejos ya que contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban de mí, yo no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos, no después de estar toda la vida reteniéndolos y/o suprimiéndolos, para más tarde, en las misiones fingir tenerlos, después de tanto tiempo solo había sentido realmente el compañerismo y este sentimiento que tenía ahora desde hace poco y que me decía que Kakashi era una persona muy especial para mí, por la cual sentía más que por mis propios hermanos, con ellos simplemente fingía, no me sentía orgullosa de ello pero era lo único que podía hacer para que no se sintieran mal, incluso Sai era mucho mejor que yo, él sentía más emociones que yo y además se interesaba mucho más en aprender a desbloquear y experimentar nuevos sentimientos y emociones. Pero lo más grave era que tan solo Sai se había dado cuenta de que fingía.

Estaba decidido, esta misma noche partiría hacia el otro lado del pozo.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

Una vez estuvieron todos dormidos (usando su energía espiritual para dormirlos) preparó la mochila con los suministros necesarios para su viaje al pasado, pensando también en la gran obsesión de Inuyasha, el ramen. Shippo se quedaría en este tiempo ya que ella necesitaría hablar con Sango a solas y después pensar en ello, una vez estuvo todo empacado saltó al pozo.

Cuando ya estaba al otro lado del pozo se dirigió hacia la aldea, mientras andaba empezó a pensar en cómo había sido su vida desde que había conocido a Kakashi, al principio ella solo fue la substituta de su difunto primo.

Mientras iba caminando varios demonios de clase media venían a atacarla, sin parar de pensar en su pasado los mataba con un rápido movimiento de espada, por suerte había venido preparada con su uniforme de ANBU y las armas correspondientes.

Pensándolo bien, esta sería la última vez que usaría esta ropa, ya que, cuando llegara de nuevo a su hogar pasaría a ser un Jōnin y hacer equipo con su hermano, Yamato y Sai, aunque había renunciado ya a ser ANBU, no se haría oficial hasta su primera misión, al tener su primera misión como Jōnin sería cuando verdaderamente dejara de ser ANBU.

Ahora era el tiempo de poder matar sin restricciones, después de años de reprimirse, de dejar que otros matasen por ella, por fin podía acabar con esos estúpidos demonios que creían ser más fuertes que ella.

Cuando hubo acabado con ellos anduvo un poco antes de llegar al borde del bosque, después de la "lucha" contra Naraku todo parecía estar más tranquilo, parecía que todos estaban más confiados, grave error, ella misma vio como villas ninja enteras desaparecieron por descuidos como esos, es más, ella misma se había encargado de matar a muchos de esos ninjas, no es que ella fuera una simple asesina, bueno, no todo el tiempo, su equipo solamente había masacrado las pequeñas villas que no tenían Civiles, que nada más eran ninjas renegados de rango S que si no acababan con ellos, ellos acabarían con los suyos. Algo así como si masacrara a los del Akatsuki.

Una vez llegó se quedó en uno de los árboles que más cerca estaban de la cabaña de sus amigos, al notar que esta era una de las noches en las que todos estaban más indefensos a causa de que era la noche en que Inuyasha se volvía humano, decidió hacer guardia y protegerlos a todos sabiendo que no necesitaba dormir tanto como los civiles.

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en darse cuenta de que ella había vuelto fueron Kirara e Inuyasha, y se dieron cuenta gracias a que Kagome les dejó sentir su olor, vio como salieron a toda prisa de la cabaña causando que sus compañeros pensasen que estaban bajo ataque, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella bajó de un salto del árbol dejando a todos boquiabiertos, seguramente a causa de la ropa, ya que llevaba su ropa ninja, el uniforme de ANBU y todas las armas, solamente llevaba el tatuaje tapado con vendas y no llevaba nada que tuviese el símbolo de su villa en él.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, delante de ellos estaba una Kagome muy diferente a la que recordaban, la Kagome que hace poco que se había ido a su casa juntamente con su "hijo" no tenía esa expresión que no dejaba ver sus emociones, ni tan siquiera esos ojos que anteriormente desbordaban felicidad, bondad, pureza e ingenuidad seguían siendo los mismos, ahora precia una versión femenina de Sesshomaru, aún que lo más fuerte era que incluso el gran señor Sesshomaru, podía transmitir más emociones que la chica delante de ellos. Al fijarse un poco más vieron que llevaba una mochila diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver, parecía más discreta, también llevaba una ropa distinta, parecía ser una ropa diseñada para la lucha, igual que la ropa de los Youkai Taijiya solamente que tenía un diseño diferente, más moderno, también vieron que tenía el brazo vendado por lo que pensaron que la razón por la que parecía no tener sentimientos fue que había pasado algo malo a alguien cercano a ella.

- ¡¿Kagome ha pasado algo?! – preguntó Sango preocupada por la que ella consideraba como a una hermana pequeña.

- No. Sango, ¿podrías acompañarme a darme un baño? – dijo sabiendo que entendería que quería hablar con ella a solas. – Después ya os explicaré lo que pasa, no os preocupéis no es nada malo…o eso espero – explicó diciendo la última parte tan bajo que ni siquiera Inuyasha lo pudo llegar a entender.

- Bien, vamos. – dijo sabiendo que era una cosa importante si se lo quería explicar primero a ella, debía de estar muy asustada o confundida ya que al final de la aventura de los fragmentos todos habían acabado como una familia, y Kagome había terminado siendo la hermana pequeña de todos, incluso Kikyo acabó encariñándose con la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en las aguas termales, durante todo el camino habían estado en un silencio sepulcral, sin decir nada dejaron sus pertenencias en el suelo, Kagome sacó todo el material necesario para el baño y empezaron a desvestirse, una vez dentro sintieron como sus músculos se iban relajando poco a poco, y Sango armándose de valor empezó a hablar.

- Kagome-chan, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir que no podía ser en frente del resto? – pregunto girándose hacia ella para mirarla fijamente.

- Estoy confundida – dijo con esa mascara de frialdad que hacía que estuviese muerta, al ver que tenía su atención continuó – Creo que siento algo por alguien, siento algo que no es odio o compañerismo – empezó a explicarle que ella era de un pueblo ninja, y que había sido entrenada para ser un arma, le contó que desde pequeña se había visto obligada a suprimir sus sentimientos, y como poco a poco empezó a sentir compañerismo gracias al nuevo equipo donde le pusieron.

Le explicó como el odio fue el sentimiento que nunca pudo olvidar a causa de su padre, que nunca estuvo satisfecho con ella y como la llegó a tratar, como con tan solo cinco años su clan le obligó a masacrar a un clan rival de otro pueblo para que tuviese derecho a ser parte de la familia, diciéndole que no por nacer en su clan pertenecería a él, que no pertenecías a él hasta no demostrar ser útil, y menos siendo la primogénita del jefe.

Después de media hora le dijo todo lo que podía decirle, como que había llegado a este tiempo gracias a que el líder de su pueblo le dijo que tenía que cumplir una misión, la cual consistía en descubrir el extraño poder que surgía del pozo de un santuario donde todos lo que estaban eran civiles y que no podía enseñar sus habilidades en la lucha por las ordenes que le dieron. Después de escuchar todo eso Sango sintió odio hacia todos los que hicieron que su hermana tuviese que pasar por eso y que al no saber cómo se sentía la felicidad, tuviese que fingirla, no sabía ni como querer a sus hermanos de sangre o eso creía ella, ya que Sango pensaba que en el fondo si sabía quererlos, solamente que por culpa de su clan no sabía exteriorizar ni nombrar sus sentimientos.

- Kagome, lo que a ti te pasa es que te sientes atraída por ese chico que dices, es más, yo diría que estás enamorada de él, y no te preocupes, no es que no sientas nada por tus hermanos, lo que pasa es que lo que sientes por tus hermanos es muy diferente a lo que sientes por ese chico.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó casi desconcertada, después de ver el asentimiento de Sango continuó - ¿Cómo puedo hacer para mostrar mis sentimientos si es verdad que todavía los tengo?

- Simplemente déjate llevar, deja que tu corazón te guie, pase lo que pase harás lo correcto. – dijo dando como finalizado el baño al ver que había convencido a la "princesa de hielo", como le había dicho que le decían. Se levantaron y vistieron, Kagome llevaba otro uniforme igual al anterior pero parecía ser de una tela más fresca. Después de cinco minutos caminando de regreso a la aldea llegaron frente a la cabaña de Kaede y vio que Koga estaba con ellos, probablemente porque había sentido su olor, inmediatamente después de entrar les explicó lo mismo que le había dicho a Sango durante su baño, se sorprendió al ver que no estaban enfadados, y más aún con Inuyasha que parecía comprender la razón de que les guardara tantos secretos diciendo simplemente que entendía su situación, entendía que quisiera ser parte de una familia, pero que lo que no entendía eran las ideas tan estúpidas que llegaron a tener la mayoría de los de ese clan.

Después de eso empezó a responder a todas las preguntas que podía, los rangos de ninja, explicación de cómo ejecutaban técnicas, los entrenamientos, el control de chakra cuando finalmente preguntaron por su familia.

- Ahora solamente tengo a mis hermanos menores, Itachi, y uno más pequeño Sasuke. – dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones creando dudas en sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo de un clan tan grande y poderoso solamente pueden quedar tres personas? – preguntó Miroku quien siempre estaba intentando aprender sobre todo lo que pudiera.

- Bueno, yo creo que aún queda otra persona, pero no es seguro ya que solamente sé que tiene el Sharingan, y el Sharingan se puede adquirir trasplantando los ojos mientras el portador inicial los tiene activados. – al saber que no entendían lo que quería decir con eso de activar les mostró como se veían.

- Increíble – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Si, bueno siguiendo con la historia, unos pocos años después de que estuviese ya en la misión, los ancianos del pueblo hicieron que Itachi vigilase nuestro clan, decían tener sospechas de que pretendían iniciar una guerra para tener el control sobre todo el pueblo, al confirmarse esas sospechas mandaron a Itachi a matar a todos los que estaban implicados, que era toda la familia menos mis hermanos y yo, Itachi hizo creer a Sasuke que los mató solamente para probar su fuerza, para que Sasuke se hiciese más fuerte y tuviese una razón por la cual quisiera vivir o más bien sobrevivir a todas las misiones que pudiese llegar a tener.

- ¿Y eso porque, no sería razón suficiente volver con los pocos que quedaban de su familia? – Preguntó Koga sin entender ese comportamiento.

- Ni Itachi ni yo podíamos estar a su lado, solamente después de acabar esta misión nos reunimos de nuevo ya que Itachi también tuvo una misión que consistía en infiltrarse en la base de unos criminales, usando la masacre de nuestro clan como testimonio de que era un criminal peligroso, que había huido de nuestro pueblo y lo había traicionado.

- ¿Y tú otro hermano?, dices mucho sobre Itachi, pero no dices casi nada sobre Sasuke – Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado de que a penas lo nombrara.

- Nada más lo vi cuando era un recién nacido por lo que no se mucho sobre él. – Dijo sin más-

- Debió ser muy duro que obligaran a tu hermano a matar vuestro clan, por mucho que lo odiara era su familia. – comentó Sango recordando la masacre de su "clan" a manos de su hermano controlado por Naraku.

- Eso no lo sé, eso es cosa de él. – dijo la sacerdotisa del futuro con la misma cara sin emociones que mantuvo durante toda su historia – Nos han enseñado a que es matar o morir, y que en la lucha no hay familia que valga, pero a mí tampoco me ha gustado que se lo encargaran a él, sé que en el fondo se sintió mal cuando hizo pensar a Sasuke que era el malo, la encargada de masacrar el clan tendría que haber sido yo, he sido mejor entrenada que Itachi, al contrario que él yo no tengo sentimientos.

Después de eso estuvieron contándole como había estado todo el pueblo desde que se había ido con Shippo cuando de repente Inuyasha sintió el olor de unas personas a las que no conocía, y que además una de ellas parecía tener un zorro encerrado dentro, al ver como todo el grupo salía de la cabaña y se ponía en guardia Kagome salió.

Kagome: Tranquilos, solamente son mis compañeros, mis hermanos y Shippo. - Dijo haciendo que relajaran un poco su postura.

De pronto siete personas aparecieron frente a ellas, y una de ellas, una chica con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes llevaba a Shippo en brazos, y vieron como cuatro chicos se tensaban al ver que Koga tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, dos de ellos tenían el pelo negro, y vieron como sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, en ese mismo instante supieron que se trataban de Itachi y Sasuke, otro tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules y que además era el que tenía al zorro dentro, seguramente Naruto, y por último un hombre con el pelo plateado oscuro que tenía una máscara y además un ojo tapado con una cinta (nadie llevaba nada con el símbolo de konoha en él) y que cuando se la quitó dejó ver un Sharingan, definitivamente Kakashi, al ver que podía haber una lucha si no lo evitaba Kagome salió del agarre de Koga y se dirigió al grupo.


	6. ¿Dolor? Los recuerdos enterrados

(Kakashi POV)

Poco a poco me fui despertando, era extraño no recordaba haberme dormido, ni tan siquiera recordaba tener sueño. Al levantarme me dio un mareo, eso no era normal, tenia que estar enfermo, miré a los dos Uchiha con los que me vi obligado a compartir habitación y noté que parecían estar profundamente dormidos, eso tampoco era normal, entendía que Sasuke al confiar en su hermano durmiese más profundamente de lo normal aun que no tanto, además, Itachi ya tendría que haberse despertado para vigilar que no me acercara a su querida hermana, al notar que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa decidí investigar, me dirigí hacia la cocina y observe que nadie parecía estar despierto ya que no había ninguna nota diciendo que la señora Higurashi estuviese de compras, poco a poco fueron bajando y presentándose en la cocina, y todos parecían haberse dormido sin tan siquiera darse cuenta y haberse despertado mareados, a esas alturas yo ya me había dado cuenta de que Kagome no estaba en los terrenos, estaba algo preocupado ya que había la posibilidad de que Orochimaru se la hubiese llevado, eso explicaría el porque nos habíamos dormido todos tan profundamente, podían habernos envenenado para hacer el trabajo mucho más fácil.

-.-.- (Normal POV)

Estaban todos ya reunidos en la cocina, todos los ninjas parecían estar confundidos, y preocupados al darse cuenta de la desaparición de Kagome.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kagome? – preguntó un muy preocupado Naruto

- No, pero esto no tiene buena pinta, todos nos hemos quedado profundamente dormidos y hemos sentido mareos al levantarnos, eso puede ser un efecto secundario de habernos inducido a un sueño profundo para no notar la ausencia de Kagome hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. – Explicó Itachi a medida que se le activaba el Sharingan.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el rubio haciendo que Shuppo tuviese que taparse las orejas a causa de su mayor sensibilidad auditiva – ¡Tenemos que buscarla! – dijo en un tono un poco mas bajo al darse cuenta de que había molestado a Shippo con su grito anterior.

- Yo no creo que nos debamos preocupar… - dijo el demonio

- ¿Porque lo dices? – preguntó el joven de los Uchiha

- Creo que es donde está, no es un sitio muy peligroso y además, habéis dicho que ella es la mejor kunoichi que ha existido,… - dijo mientras veía como su abuela empezaba a preparar las toritas que tanto le gustaban para desayunar.

- Shippo-kun, ¿Tu sabes dónde está? – preguntó amablemente Sakura.

- Si, creo que sé dónde está. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Sai sabiendo que si no se lo preguntaban directamente estarían todo el día haciendo preguntas a las que el no respondería claramente.

- Estoy casi seguro de que está en el Sengoku jidai. – Contestó finalmente recordándoles asi que aquel era el lugar donde cumplió su misión.

- Bien, parece que tendremos que ir – dijo Yamato viendo que la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían tener ganas de estar cerca de la "princesa de hielo" - ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta esa época?

- Solamente tenemos que pasar por el portal. – dijo mientras devoraba las tortitas que su abuela le había dado, y viendo como su tanto su abuela como su tío parecían no estar preocupados sabiendo que ella estaría bien, ya que lo más posible es que estuviese de visita al otro lado del pozo.

- ¿Nos puedes llevar hasta ella? –preguntó Kakashi cuando vio que acabó de comer de la forma más amable posible sabiendo que su princesa tenia un gran cariño a ese pequeño

- Sí – dijo mientras salía seguido de los dos equipos ya con sus mochilas preparadas, vio divertido como se quedaron mirando el pozo, y más aún cuando les dio una hoja que contenía un poco de su energía a cada uno.

- Shippo-kun ¿Qué representa que tenemos que hacer con esto? – preguntó Sakura intentando sacarle algo de información de porque se encontraban frente a un viejo pozo con una hoja en la mano.

- Saltar al pozo, esa es la forma que viajamos en el tiempo. – respondió el pequeño tirándose por el pozo sin esperar más, los ninja sorprendidos vieron como un destello azul cubrió el fondo del pozo y desapareció, sin esperar más decidieron probar de pasar por ese extraño portal del tiempo.

Al salir vieron que se encontraban en un bosque, vieron de lejos el mismo árbol que en el santuario, estaban muy ocupados mirando los alrededores en busca de posibles enemigos cuando de pronto Shippo, saltó a los brazos de Sakura y habló.

- Será mejor que vayamos para el pueblo, seguramente Inuyasha ya se ha dado cuenta de que estáis aquí gracias a vuestros olores, el mio está oculto por lo que no lo sentirán y mamá también debe haber sentido nuestras auras, por mucho que intente ocultarla siempre me siente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del pequeño zorro, en poco tiempo llegaron a un pueblo y se pararon frente a una cabaña, observaron como de ella salían: Una anciana sacerdotisa, una sacerdotisa más joven que tenía un leve parecido a Kagome, una mujer con un boomerang enorme en su espalda, un gato de dos colas, un monje, un chico/perro vestido de rojo y alguien que parecía ser un Inuzuka con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome.

En el mismo instante en que vieron eso, cuatro de los recién llegados se pusieron tensos al notar ese hombre tan cerca de Kagome, como si la estuviese reclamando como suya, los Uchiha activaron rápidamente su Sharingan, Naruto soltó un gruñido advirtiendo que se separase de ella inmediatamente y Kakashi dejó ver su Sharingan dándole a Koga una mirada que haría huir a muchos demonios, se relajaron un poco al ver como Kagome se separó de ese individuo se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

- Tranquilizaos – mandó a los cuatro shinobis, sorprendiendo así a sus antiguos compañeros al vero como unas personas que parecían tan intimidantes hacían todo lo posible para contentar a Kagome, fue en ese preciso instante en el que se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía que ser muy querida y poderosa para que gente como esa le hiciera caso.

- Kakashi, acompáñame – dijo Kagome mientras partía en dirección al bosque de Inuyasha – Durante mi ausencia no quiero peleas ¿Entendido? – dijo enviando una mirada que paralizó a todos los presentes.

Caminaron en silencio, los dos parecían estar cómodos con ello, pero a la vez Kakashi estaba muy nervioso pensando el porqué de esta repentina "reunión", se puso más nervioso al pensar que podía estar molesta por decir que ella era su novia y besarla cuando la "defendió" de ese tal Hojo, pero tenía algo muy claro, él no se disculparía por ello, él solamente admitiría sus sentimientos hacia ella, ya era hora de ser valiente y decirle que desde hacía mucho tiempo nada más podía pensar en ella como su futura esposa.

Estuvo apunto de chocar con ella de no ser por sus reflejos, se paró de golpe y se giró hacia él bruscamente, le miraba a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dolor en sus ojos, la única emoción que pasó a través de su mascara de frialdad, esa emoción que vio tantas veces por culpa del clan Uchiha, sin esperar a que hablase le dio un fuerte abrazo intentándola tranquilizar, de repente notó como sus hombros temblaban y su camisa se mojaba ligeramente, al notar eso estuvo apunto de entrar en pánico cuando Kagome alzó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Kakashi… - dijo intentando no llorar frente a él, odiaba las pocas veces en las que no podía controlar su cuerpo ni ese sentimiento que no sabia describir, ese sentimiento que le hacia llorar, como cuando vio a Souta, o como cuando pensó que sus hermanos la odiarían por haber desaparecido de sus vidas – Y-yo creo que te amo. – dijo casi susurrando y derramando inmediatamente más lagrimas, si no llega a ser porque estaban tan cerca Kakashi no podría haberlo escuchado, pero él lo escuchó, dentro de él sintió algo muy cálido, su pequeña princesa sentía lo mismo, y lo más importante, pese a no saber mucho sobre sentimientos y emociones se lo había dicho.

Sin poder contenerse más se bajó la mascara y besó lentamente, con mucha ternura, temiendo que fuese un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar de él, con su lengua intentaba memorizar el dulce gusto de su boca, y explorar cada rincón de ella, al separarse por falta de aire y abrir sus ojos vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo delante de él, tenía un muy leve sonrojo haciéndola ver como más tierna de lo que él podía recordar, vio como abría la boca para hablar, pero sin esperar a dejarla hablar volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas furia, más pasión, le intentaba transmitir todos esos sentimientos que estuvo guardando durante años, dándole todo ese amor que no le pudo dar, la acercó más a su cuerpo colocando, Kagome tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol de dios, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de Kakashi, Kakashi tenía un brazo en su cintura mientras con el otro empezó a acariciarle los muslos, Kagome mientras tanto tenía una mano en su duro pecho y otra enredada en el suave pelo plateado, se separaron una vez más por falta de aire mientras seguían con sus caricias y mientras Kakashi daba suaves besos por todo el cuello de la joven sacerdotisa. Poco a poco Kagome fue bajando de Kakashi, mientras intentaba poner nombre a todos esos sentimientos y emociones que parecía querer correr por todo su cuerpo, estaba preparada para lo peor, para que el dijese que solamente la quería usar, que tan solo la veía como a un simple objeto, pero cuando escuchó un suave: "_Siempre te he amado" _salir de los labios de Kakashi sintió algo en su estomago, parecía como si tuviese miles de mariposas en dentro de su estomago, queriendo disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y esa sensación decidieron quedarse durante un rato en ese lugar.

-.-.- (Cabaña de Kaede)

Cuando Kagome y Kakashi se fueron Sango les hizo entrar en la cabaña, observaron como todos los recién llegados miraban a todos lados como buscando peligros, trampas ocultas en esa pequeña cabaña, a Sango no le sorprendió ya que su padre ya le había explicado como todos los shinobis ponían trampas por toda su casa para mantener a los enemigos lejos de su familia. Estuvieron durante un buen rato en silencio, viendo como los Uchiha examinaban a cada uno bajo su Sharingan, cuando de pronto Kaede decidió romper el silencio.

- Así que vosotros sois los compañeros y familiares de Kagome – afirmó la anciana

- Hn – dijo Sasuke fijando su mirada en Koga

- Sasuke y yo somos sus hermanos pequeños – dijo intentando ser un poco más amable que su hermano menor.

- Entonces se podría decir que sois mis hermanos pequeños ¿verdad? – Dijo el demonio lobo haciendo que todos temiese por su seguridad al decir eso a personas que claramente sobreprotegían a Kagome – Ya que pronto Kagome y yo nos casaremos, adoro a mi mujer. – dijo haciendo que tanto Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi le mandaran una aterradora mirada

- Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana, si lo haces tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y créeme, se como hacerlo, me han entrenado los mejores, entre ellos mi hermana. – explicó Itachi pensando en utilizar Tsukuyomi para torturarlo o mejor torturarlo para más tarde dejarlo morir a manos de los demonios de la zona.

Todos se relajaron un poco al sentir que tanto Kakashi como Kagome se dirigían hacia la cabaña después de casi una hora de intensas miradas y amenazas.

- ¿Así que me seguisteis porque os lo ordenaron? – quiso confirmar después de haber estado hablando de vuelta a la aldea, después de que hablara con Kakashi se pasaron dos semanas en el sengoku y otra en el santuario Higure, Shippo se les había unido al grupo y se encontraba en hombros de Naruto, ahora estaban a dos días de la aldea, en el bosque más peligroso del país del fuego, temían que si pensaba en que no tenían confianza en ella se enfadara con ellos o dejase la aldea así que hicieron que Itachi intentase arreglar las cosas.

- No es lo que tú crees Gome… - empezó cuando una explosión le cortó de golpe, miraron hacia la esa dirección y vieron a Orochimaru juntamente con un hombre de pelo negro rizado y unos ojos rojos capaces de rivalizar contra el Sharingan. De la nada empezaron a salir ninjas del sonido, y poco a poco los fueron alejando de Kagome por mucho que intentasen quedarse junto a ella.

-.-.-.- (Kagome POV)

Vi ante mí a Orochimaru juntamente con Naraku, aunque no se me notase estaba muy sorprendida de ver a este último ya que estuve segura de que entre Sesshomaru y yo acabemos con él, al ver como se acercaban a mí intenté pensar algo que hiciese que mis compañeros no estuviesen en peligro, me relajé un poco al ver como Naraku hizo una barrera alrededor de los tres (Orochimaru, Naraku y Kagome) una vez escuché a Orochimaru me relajé un poco más.

- Una vez la barrera se ha creado mis aliados se han ido, esto solamente ha sido una distracción para poder hablar a solas los tres. – me dijo la asquerosa serpiente

- ¿Qué queréis? – pregunté mientras intentaba pensar en algún plan que asegurara la seguridad de mis compañeros.

- ¿Eso dices después de 500 años? ¿Ni me preguntas porque estoy vivo? – me preguntó Naraku mientras se acercaba más a mí.

- Seguramente es cosa de Orochimaru. ¿Ha sido con el Edo Tensei? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta por el aura de Naraku

- Si, es sorprendente como puedes llegar a descubrir cosas que el resto de personas tardarían meses en darse cuenta… - me alabó Orochimaru.

- ¡Decídmelo ya!, ¿Qué queréis? – exclamé harta de tantos rodeos.

- Únete a nosotros, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, y esta vez sé que lo harás. – dijo haciendo una señal para que Naraku hablara.

- Esta vez la vida de tu querido mocoso y la de tus compañeros están en juego, y sabes que o cumplo mis amenazas, ¿O quieres que te recuerde a todos los que maté hace más de 500 años? – dijo con una siniestra sonrisa

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunté rindiéndome, al fin y al cabo sabía que era cierto, y ahora que empezaba a tener una relación con Kakashi no quería que él muriese por mi culpa, y tampoco permitiría que hiciesen daño a mi familia si yo lo podía evitar.

- Sabía que no nos defraudarías, escucha atentamente – dijo Orochimaru mientras me explicaba que de ahora en adelante estaría igual que Sasuke mientras él estuvo a sus órdenes, por lo tanto sería enemiga de Konoha y mandarían a antiguos compañeros míos a matarme, cosa que no sería problema, ya que, con mi nivel podría despistarlos a todos sin tener que matarlos.

Después de estar "hablando" y "negociando" durante un cuarto de hora todos los términos del acuerdo, después de eso Naraku dejó caer la barrera y vi a todos mis compañeros y familiares mirándome entre sorprendidos y preocupados, sin decir nada Orochimaru desapareció dejándome atrás junto con esa estúpida araña, la cual cogiéndome de la cintura usó su nube de miasma para que pudiésemos desaparecer.

-.-.-.- (Base subterránea de Orochimaru, Villa del sonido)

(Normal POV)

¿Cómo podía la esfera traer de nuevo tanta tristeza? ¿Es que acaso no tuvo suficiente ya? – pensó Kagome mientras seguía a Naraku y Orochimaru por esos pasillos subterráneos. Se pararon frente a una puerta que tenía el sello Uchiha, probablemente la antigua habitación de Sasuke, sin decir nada se metió a la habitación y cerrando bruscamente la puerta, después de ponerle el seguro para hacerles saber que quería estar sola empezó a observarla más detenidamente, era una habitación bastante amplia pero sencilla, había una cama bastante grande situada en medio, con una pequeña ventana o más bien conducto de ventilación encima del cabezal, en cada lado había mesitas de noche con compartimentos secretos para esconder las armas en caso de emergencia, al lado derecho de la cama había una puerta que deba hacia el baño, en el lado izquierdo una diana dibujada usada para pasar el rato y en la pared contraria de la cama había un armario que daba a un pasillo secreto para evacuar en casos extremos en los que no pudieron deshacerse de los atacantes, en fin, la habitación era muy sencilla, lo propio de fugitivos, cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie cerca de ella se relajó un poco más y se fue a duchar, miró en el armario para ver la ropa que tenía, vio que había una ropa que tenía el sello Uchiha, probablemente la ropa con la que Sasuke vino años atrás para estar con Orochimaru, parecía quedarle bien de tamaño, al fin y al cabo ella era más baja que sus hermanos, después de darse una rápida ducha, se sentó a la cama y empezó a tirar kunais mientras recordaba su infancia, su pasado, después de que varias horas pasaran dejó de tirarlos para tumbarse en su cama y quedarse dormida rapidamente

Tiempo después eso se convirtió en una rutina después de entrenar y comer, después de un mes de haber llegado a esa base para proteger a sus seres queridos Orochimaru le dio su primera misión, sería ir en busca de un demonio que se había escondido de los humanos pero que, aun así, él sabía que existía gracias a Naraku.

Al llegar notó que ese demonio parecía tener un objeto que hacía que fuese indetectable aún con sus habilidades, Orochimaru y Naraku vinieron a ver la razón de su tardanza cuando vieron que cuatro grupos de Konoha venían hacia ellos, era el grupo de Kakashi, el de Gai, el de Itachi y otro en el que había otra Hyuga, este equipo juntamente con los compañeros de Gai se pusieron en guardia, pero el resto, sus compañeros y Gai no se pusieron en guardia, se quedaron sorprendidos de verlos allí, de verla allí.

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó Naruto dando un paso hacia delante, al ver como ella le miró de una mala forma continuó – Por favor, ven con nosotros, no pasa nada seguro que la abuela Tsunade te aceptará de nuevo, todos queremos que vengas otra vez con nosotros, ¿tú no quieres eso, no sientes ganas de estar con tus hermanos?.

- No tengo sentimientos, me han entrenado para ser un arma destinada a ganar la guerra para tener el control de Konoha y matar a todos los que se opusieran a ello. Hasta que me revelé, empecé a matar por gusto, de ser un arma pasé a ser una asesina con ganas de sangre, con ganas de matar a todo el que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra mí, a torturarlos antes de matarlos finalmente. ¿Sabéis cómo? Fácil, matando a todos sus seres queridos delante de aquella persona. – dijo alejándose de sus antiguos compañeros.

- ¡No es verdad, tú no eres así! – exclamó Kakshi al ver como se alejaba entre esos detestables seres.

- Odio cuando creen saber cómo soy, en todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos nada más estaba esperando a tener la oportunidad de encontrar alguien que compartiese mis ansias de sangre. – dijo parándose y girando lentamente para mirar a los ojos desorbitados de sus hermanos – Debéis dar gracias a padre y madre por estar vivos – al ver la expresión desconcertada de sus rostros prosiguió – Nada más nacer, tuve ganas de mataros. Itachi, contigo estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero madre tenía que intervenir para estropearlo todo, después cuando Sasuke nació parecían haber aprendido ya la lección, es por eso que madre no lo dejó solo en ningún momento.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no nos mataste juntamente con nuestra madre?! – preguntó Sasuke en shock sin podérselo creer

- Los del clan me daban buenas misiones, si mataba a madre todo acabaría, pero con vosotros era otra cosa, apenas erais unos recién nacidos, los ancianos no se enfadarían. – dijo mientras se giró de nuevo dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia su base dejando tras de sí a dos equipos muy aturdidos a causa de la información obtenida de su ex-compañera.

Vieron cómo se alejaban y como de repente un monstruo verde salía de los árboles para atacarlos, Orochimaru y Naraku huyeron dejando a Kagome sola en la lucha contra ese demonio, para evitar interrupciones y que se hirieran hizo una barrera para que los ninjas no pudiesen entrar en esa batalla, fue luchando, pero ese demonio era más fuerte de lo que parecía y cuando le hizo una pequeña herida su cuerpo quedó paralizado, al no poderse mover el demonio siguió atacándola de forma cruel, pero aun así podía hablar.

- ¡Grita! ¡¿Por qué no gritas?! – preguntó el demonio enfadado.

- Eso no es nada, he tenido torturas peores – y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que ese demonio se alimentaba del dolor, tanto del dolor pasado como el dolor del momento, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, unos tentáculos salieron de su espalda y la rodearon, en esos momentos la barrera ya había caído pero los ninjas por temor a que la matara no intervenían.

- Es genial, nunca he visto a nadie, ni tan siquiera un demonio que hubiese sufrido tanto, tiene tanto dolor en ella, ni en mil años podría conseguir tanto dolor. – Al ver la cara de preocupación de la mayoría de los humanos presentes decidió hacerlos sufrir para tener más alimento y energía más adelante - ¿Queréis ver lo que le pasa? – preguntó a la vez que les enseñaba el pasado de Kagome.

-.-.-.- _(Pasado de Kagome)_

_**Edad: 5 años**_

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana, era un día lluvioso y frío, no había nadie en las calles del pueblo, ni tan siquiera los grandes shinobis salían a entrenar, bueno, la verdad es que sí que había alguien, una pequeña niña, de ojos azules y pelo negro con reflejos azules, piel pálida con algunas heridas y aspecto frágil estaba entrenando en el patio trasero de la casa principal de su clan, que estaba equipado con todo tipo de material que se pueda llegar a usar en las formaciones, estaba bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y uno de los ancianos del clan que estaban sentados a salvo de la lluvia, repetía una y otra vez todos los _jutsus Katon_, hacía solamente meses que empezaron a enseñarle esos jutsus, ya que según los ancianos decían que como des de los cuatro años dominaba todas las formas del Sharingan a la perfección tendría la capacidad suficiente como para aprender a usarlos correctamente, lo único malo de aprenderlo era que no le dejaban copiar con el sharingan lo que acababan de enseñarle, tenía que aprenderlo esforzándose en ello cosa era muy difícil ya que entre que no le quedaba apenas chakra y también que por culpa de la lluvia sus ataques se debilitaban, y tenía que dominar esas técnicas a la perfección. Y lo más importante, juntamente con un compañero de su clase Hatake Kakashi se graduó ese mismo año._

_**Edad: 7 años**_

_La misma niña dos años más grande, la cual había pasado a Chunin un año anterior, a los seis, estaba tirada en el suelo herida y ensangrentada, a su lado, de pie estaba su padre que parecía estar muy enfadado._

_- ¡No sirves para nada! – Dijo su padre mientras le daba una patada en las costillas - ¡Es por eso que quería tener un chico, tu no sirves de nada eres inútil! Sin no llega a ser porque necesitamos tu poder nada más nacer estarías muerta. – Dijo dándole otra patada haciendo que tosiera sangre._

_- Fugaku, la cena está lista – Dijo una muy embarazada Mikoto como si no viese absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando cuando sabía perfectamente lo que su marido hacía a la niña que todos los Uchiha parecían odiar, y esa niña por desgracia era hija de ambos. _

_- Bien – Dijo antes de dar un rápido vistazo a su hija – Ve directamente a tu habitación y estudia, no tienes derecho a comer, ha sido una batalla patética, unos simples ninja de la niebla casi te matan. – dijo girándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para comer su cena dejando, tras de sí, a Kagome al borde de la inconsciencia a causa de la perdida de sangre._

_Poco a poco un chico aparentemente de la misma edad de Kagome se le acercó y cogiéndola en brazos se la llevó hasta el baño de su habitación (La de Kagome) para curarle las heridas._

_- __Shisui, ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó en un tono monótono refiriéndose a que hacia ayudándola, mientras la dejaba en su cama, él parecía ser el único del complejo Uchiha, juntamente con Obito, que parecía que no la odiaba, es más se podía decir que él la llegaba a querer cosa que jamás en su corta vida le pasó, ni tan siquiera sus propios padres eran capaces de quererla, por lo que le sorprendía mucho que Shisui diera señales claras de quererla como si fuese un miembro más de la familia, no el arma de la familia como todos le llamaban._

_- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Eres mi prima, mi hermana no puedo dejarte en estas condiciones, ya que no puedo ayudarte a que no te pase nada, como mínimo quiero ayudarte a curar tus heridas, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. – Dijo el muchacho dándole un abrazo al cual ella no correspondió ya que no sabía como hacerlo. – Será mejor que estudies, así no te castigarán más. – Dijo a la vez que salía de la habitación._

_**Edad: 13 Años**_

_Su querido primo Obito murió, poco después de eso le asignaron ocupar su lugar, eso era una cosa muy difícil de hacer ya que no todos podrían acepar ese gran cambio, del dulce e inocente Obito a la princesa de hielo Kagome. Poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que significaba el compañerismo, pero a causa de las palabras de su padre diciendo los riesgos que podía conllevar para su futura misión decidió actuar con "normalidad" frente al clan._

_Pocos meses después de ese incidente nació Itachi era un 9 de junio muy soleado y caluroso, era también el día más feliz hasta la fecha de Fugaku y Mikoto, después de haber sufrido un par de abortos durante estos años, al fin había nacido su primer hijo, y no tan solo refiriéndose al primer varón, lo consideraban el primogénito, ya que para ellos Kagome no era su hija. Todos los Uchiha visitaran al nuevo miembro del clan, todos menos Kagome que seguía con su entrenamiento para convertirse en la maquina de matar más perfecta que pudiese llegar a existir, así que como cada día prácticamente des de que nació estuvo entrenándose en entornos extremos, y con medios extremos que muchas veces la llevaron al borde de la muerte, todo eso juntamente con el maltrato de parte de todos los de su clan excepto Shisui hizo que no mostrara las emociones y que, poco a poco las fuera suprimiendo._

_(Dos semanas después)_

_Dos semanas después de que Itachi llegara al complejo sus padres fueron a una reunión del clan, por lo que Itachi y ella se quedaron solos en la casa principal, hacia ya dos horas que la reunión había empezado por lo que supuso que estaban discutiendo sobre el uso que querían darle (a ella como arma) estaba pensando en las posibles misiones que le podían mandar, a los cinco años fue masacrar un clan enemigo de otra aldea, hacia dos días que había vuelto de otra misión casi idéntica, iba recordando los detalles de cada misión cuando su nuevo hermano se puso a llorar repentinamente, para ver que era lo que quería fue hacia la habitación a la que nunca fue, sin prestar atención a su entorno para investigar esa nueva habitación se quedó mirando al niño que lloraba tendido en la cuna tapado con una manta con el símbolo del clan, inmediatamente después de cogerlo el niño paró de llorar para mirarla con ojos curiosos mientras una de sus diminutas manos agarraba un mechón de pelo de su hermana y empezaba a reírse, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, estaba muy confundida ya que no sabia como tratar con personas, y mucho menos con niños pequeños, lo tenía en brazos cuando su madre entró rápidamente a la habitación, al ver que tenía a Itachi en brazos palideció, vio como corrió hacia ella para arrancarlo de sus brazos y tras ella su padre vino para darle una bofetada._

_- Ni se te ocurra tocar de nuevo a nuestro hijo, por mucho que te necesitemos no dudaré en matare si te veo cerca de él. – dijo Fugaku enviándole una fría mirada que apenas le afectó._

_A partir de ese día lo poco que hacia junto con su "familia" ahora lo hacia todo separado de ellos, comía ella sola, entrenaba sola y nada más se reunía con ellos en las reuniones del clan en las que le explicaban como pensaban hacer el plan de ataque._

_**Edad: 18**_

_Hacía ya un mes que tenía un nuevo hermano pequeño Sasuke, tenía las mismas normas que tubo mientras Itachi era más pequeño, no estar cerca de él, l único que parecía haber cambiado era que ahora era la encargada de entrenar a Itachi, pero cada vez que el volvía con alguna herida de cierta gravedad Fugaku la sometía a una tortura, ella se dejaba, a esas alturas ya no sentía nada, hacia años que había dejado de sentir nada más que no fuese odio hacia su familia._

_Un día volvía a casa de una misión cuando el zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea, el tercer hokage ordenó mantener a todos los jóvenes a salvo para asegurarse el futuro de la aldea en caso de que el resto de shinobis muriesen, al final de la lucha se supo que el cuarto hokage y su mujer habían muerto salvando a la aldea y a su hijo Naruto al cual habían metido al zorro dentro de él para salvar a todos, los únicos que sabían que Naruto era hijo del cuarto hokage fueron los presentes en la lucha además de Kakashi y ella._

_Unos meses antes de eso tanto Kakashi como ella ascendieron a ANBU, Kakashi era el capitán y ella iba siempre con él, durante casi un año y medio estuvieron haciendo misiones juntos hasta que el tercer hokage decidió mandarla a una misión en Tokio, no sabia cuanto podía durar y la dificultad de esta por eso eligió a uno de los más fuertes de todos los de la aldea, al estar siempre afuera empezó a tener peleas con sus "padres" pero todo empeoró en la conversación de antes de ir hacia Tokio._

_- ¡Nos estás traicionando!- le acusó su "padre"_

_- No es verdad – respondió tranquilamente_

_- ¡Si es verdad, y para colmo siempre estás con ese desgraciado por el cual Obito murió! – dijo mientras su madre estaba callada a su lado apoyando sus palabras – ¡Y encima le robó su ojo!_

_- No es verdad, Obito lo protegió porque él quiso y mientras agonizaba le dio su ojo para poder protegerlo y estar con él aún que muriese en ese mismo instante. – dijo levantándose "indignada" y dejando a sus "padres" con las palabras en la boca._

_- Si sales por esa puerta ya no serás de la familia.- le amenazó Fugaku con lo que siempre le decía para que obedeciera, pero esta vez, ella no le haría caso._

_- ¿Y cuando he sido parte de la familia? – preguntó mientras se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse._

_- La próxima vez que te veamos te mataremos, daré la orden a todos los del clan para matarte nada más verte. – dijo Fugaku ignorando la pregunta anterior y viendo cómo se alejaba sin ni siquiera importarle el hecho de "traicionarlos"._

_Antes de partir quedó con Kakashi quien parecía tener algo que decirle._

_- Hola Kagome – dijo con una suave sonrisa visible ya que no llevaba máscara, estaban el bosque de la aldea, en un claro donde en medio había un cerezo, en el cual estaban parados bajo él._

_- Hola- dijo simplemente_

_- Así que te vas hoy… - cometó - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?_

_- No lo sé- dijo de una forma tan fría como cuando la conoció._

_- ¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy seria. Hacía mucho que no te comportabas así conmigo. – preguntó preocupado._

_- No es nada importante, tan solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la misión – mintió para no decir nada sobre la pelea con sus padres._

_- Tranquila, sé que lo conseguirás. Por cierto, te he hecho venir para preguntarte una cosa ¿Tu qué piensas sobre el amor? – dijo esperando saber su respuesta para ver si le podía decir lo que realmente quería preguntarle._

_- ¿El amor?...Te hace débil – dijo haciendo ente medio una pausa para pensar como decirlo – Es estúpido, por culpa de querer a alguien puedes fallar en una misión, o dejar que te ganen, por eso no me pienso enamorar nunca, ya que eso me causaría muchos problemas. – dijo antes de irse hacia Tokio, o más exactamente hacia el templo Higure para hacerse pasar por la nieta del sacerdote, para ello tenía que hacer ver que tenía 14 años y estudiar con civiles, solo esperaba que la misión terminara lo más rápido posible._


	7. En busca de aliados,la promesa de Madara

No podía ser, hacia ya una hora en la que se vieron obligados a ver a la tortura permanente que tuvieron hacia Kagome durante toda su vida, como la trataban como un simple objeto, en estos momentos incluso Sai vio que él tuvo una infancia más feliz que ella, incluso estando en raíz, por lo menos él supo lo que era ser amado, tener familia por mucho que no fuesen familia de sangre, supo en ese momento que el tan solo había bloqueado sus emociones y sentimientos, pero que ella se vio obligada a no tenerlos directamente.

-.-.- (Kagome POV)

No podía más, sabia que al empezar a tener sentimientos no sabría como manejarlos, pero al notar el aura cargada de rabia de mi hijo, mis hermanos (entre ellos Naruto) y de Kakashi hizo me sintiera mal, quise hacer que se fueran, que no vieran todo por lo que pasé, pero lo más importante que no se sintieran culpables. No podía entender mis propias emociones, quería pedir ayuda, quería gritar que los necesitaba, que no podía vivir sin ellos, pero al hacer eso pondría en peligro las vidas de los que me importaban, de los que me trataron como una persona más, de los que creían en mí.

-.-.- (Kakashi POV)

Al ver por todo por lo que mi pequeña princesa pasó no lo pude evitar, me odié, en ese mismo momento no me extrañó que ella huyera de mi lado, no la supe proteger, aun sabiendo que sus padres no le tenían cariño la dejé a merced de esos demonios que decían ser su familia, viendo como cada herida que hacían a mi princesa durante una misión los de su propio clan la torturaban por ser lo suficientemente "débil" como para dejarse herir sentí como se oprimía mi corazón.

Recordé como fue nuestra relación durante las dos semanas que pasemos 500 años en el pasado.

FB

_(Kakashi POV)_

_Poco a poco fui despertando y recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior._

_**Estuvo apunto de chocar con ella de no ser por sus reflejos, se paró de golpe y se giró hacia él bruscamente, le miraba a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dolor en sus ojos, la única emoción que pasó a través de su mascara de frialdad, esa emoción que vio tantas veces por culpa del clan Uchiha, sin esperar a que hablase le dio un fuerte abrazo intentándola tranquilizar, de repente notó como sus hombros temblaban y su camisa se mojaba ligeramente, al notar eso estuvo apunto de entrar en pánico cuando Kagome alzó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.**_

_**- Kakashi… - dijo intentando no llorar frente a él, odiaba las pocas veces en las que no podía controlar su cuerpo ni ese sentimiento que no sabia describir, ese sentimiento que le hacia llorar, como cuando vio a Souta, o como cuando pensó que sus hermanos la odiarían por haber desaparecido de sus vidas – Y-yo creo que te amo. – dijo casi susurrando y derramando inmediatamente más lagrimas, si no llega a ser porque estaban tan cerca Kakashi no podría haberlo escuchado, pero él lo escuchó, dentro de él sintió algo muy cálido, su pequeña princesa sentía lo mismo, y lo más importante, pese a no saber mucho sobre sentimientos y emociones se lo había dicho.**_

_**Sin poder contenerse más se bajó la mascara y besó lentamente, con mucha ternura, temiendo que fuese un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar de él, con su lengua intentaba memorizar el dulce gusto de su boca, y explorar cada rincón de ella, al separarse por falta de aire y abrir sus ojos vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo delante de él, tenía un muy leve sonrojo haciéndola ver como más tierna de lo que él podía recordar, vio como abría la boca para hablar, pero sin esperar a dejarla hablar volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas furia, más pasión, le intentaba transmitir todos esos sentimientos que estuvo guardando durante años, dándole todo ese amor que no le pudo dar, la acercó más a su cuerpo colocando, Kagome tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol de dios, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de Kakashi, Kakashi tenía un brazo en su cintura mientras con el otro empezó a acariciarle los muslos, Kagome mientras tanto tenía una mano en su duro pecho y otra enredada en el suave pelo plateado, se separaron una vez más por falta de aire mientras seguían con sus caricias y mientras Kakashi daba suaves besos por todo el cuello de la joven sacerdotisa. Poco a poco Kagome fue bajando de Kakashi, mientras intentaba poner nombre a todos esos sentimientos y emociones que parecía querer correr por todo su cuerpo, estaba preparada para lo peor, para que el dijese que solamente la quería usar, que tan solo la veía como a un simple objeto, pero cuando escuchó un suave: "Siempre te he amado" salir de los labios de Kakashi sintió algo en su estomago, parecía como si tuviese miles de mariposas en dentro de su estomago, queriendo disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y esa sensación decidieron quedarse durante un rato en ese lugar.**_

**Al entrar a la cabaña vieron como todos parecían estar tensos y como tres jóvenes estaban rodeados por una inmensa aura asesina que parecía estar dirigida hacia el lobo, sabiendo que si preguntaba él también querría matarlo, Kakashi decidió hacer como si no se hubiese dado cuenta haciéndole una pequeña señal a Kagome para que hiciese lo mismo. Después de relajarse y pasar el rato se fueron a dormir, esa noche fue la primera en la que Kakashi y Kagome compartieron cama como novios oficiales.**

_Al ver como mi ahora novia tenía un agarre de muerte en mi camisa, causando que sus pequeños pero mortales puños estuviesen blancos y mi camisa se arrugara, se me acerero el corazón, ver esas largas pestañas, esa piel tan suave, esos labios tan carnosos, su pequeño cuerpo bien formado, sin aguantar más decidí despertarla de la forma más dulce posible: Besándola._

_Vi como poco a poco medio dormida fue correspondiendo a ese suave beso, cuando abrió los ojos y me mostró ese hermoso color azul sentí la necesidad de profundizar más el beso y de hacerlo más salvaje, dejando correr todas mis emociones para que ella las sintiera, para que ella empezase a entender esos sentimientos que se unían y formaban el amor que sentía por ella._

_-.-.-_

_Al día siguiente entrenemos juntos, era genial poder luchar contra youkais, haciendo así, que, mis habilidades mejorasen rápidamente. Después viajemos hasta una aldea donde vivía un medio demonio y su madre cultivando hiervas medicinales, así todos aprendimos a identificar plantas que podrían llegar a salvarnos la vida durante misiones, ya que habían plantas que podían llegar a nacer incluso en el desierto. Esa misma noche nos fuimos a pasear hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en el que nos pusimos a nadar bajo la luna llena._

Fin FB

No podía más, el dolor era insoportable, no solo el físico, era más el dolor psicológico al que me sometía ese demonio, y cuanto más me hacia sufrir más poderoso parecía volverse, al ver que si todo continuaba así llegaría a morir sin poder salvar a mis seres queridos, solo por ellos decidí concentrar todo mi poder en un ataque que seria fatal para ese espeluznante demonio que me tenia casi a las puertas de la muerte.

Con solo un golpe de mi energía purificadora lo destruí, hice que se redujera a polvo y fui notando como poco a poco iba cayendo hacia el suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos me pararon, antes de desmayarme solo llegué a ver unos fríos ojos rojos y un largo pelo negro ondulado que pertenecían a mi "salvador": Naraku.

-.-.-.- (Normal POV)

Vieron como Kagome caía directamente hacia el suelo desde una altura considerable y parecía no reaccionar ante el peligro en el que se encontraba, cuando el nuevo aliado de Orochimaru apareció y la cogió estilo novia antes de que llegara al suelo. Ante esto Kakashi sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia ese individuo que tocaba a su princesa, con intenciones de matarlo decidió cortarle el cuello y llevarse a Kagome de sus sucias garras, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuello una barrera de color morado apareció alrededor de Kagome y Naraku haciendo que Kakashi chocara contra ella impidiendo así que hiriera al enemigo y dando la oportunidad de que desaparecieran en un remolino de miasma.

Una vez que hubieron desaparecido, los miembros de los cuatro grupos cayeron de rodillas muchos en estado de shock tras ver las imágenes del pasado de Kagome, vieron como había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo.

.-.-.-. (Maito Gai POV)

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me levanté, me extrañaba que después de tener esa dura infancia todavía tuviese las llamas de la juventud por las que me llegué a enamorar de ella, esa determinación por no rendirse ante ningún problema, ese compañerismo,… Pero no supe protegerla, caí frente a sus falsas sonrisas, creí todas esas ensayadas mentiras que hacían que me sintiera bien, que no investigara ante todas esas extrañas lesiones. Mirando a mí alrededor vi a todos en el suelo, devastados al saber que había sucedido todo eso dentro de nuestro querido pueblo.

- ¡Levantaos, debemos llevarle las llamas de la juventud de nuevo! - dije intentando parecer lo más animado posible sabiendo que necesitaban algo de aliento para salir de ese estado en el que se encontraban. Vi como todos se levantaron excepto Kakashi. - ¡Vamos levántate! ¿Crees que todo esto se arreglará quedándonos aquí sentados? Iremos a ver a la hokage para saber lo que podemos hacer.

- No – dijo mi gran rival en un susurro – Yo iré a buscarla, vosotros volved.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes hacer nada por ella si mueres en una misión suicida que te pones para demostrar que eres el mejor! – dije ya explotando, ya sé que a él le importaba mucho Kagome, pero yo también la amaba, entrené duro durante años solamente para que ella se fijase en mi, pero sabia que por mucho que yo quisiera hacer lo que proponía Kakashi solo nos dificultaría más de lo necesario la situación.

- Si tengo que morir por ella lo haré, quizás no le guste pero no la dejaré en manos de esos monstruos – dijo levantando la cabeza y dejándonos a todos sin aire al ver como le caían lentamente lagrimas de los ojos y el Mangekyō Sharingan demostrando lo furioso que se encontraba en ese mismo momento, ante esto decidí que lo mejor sería dejar hablar a uno de los Uchiha y les hice una señal esperando que entendieran el significado, me relajé cuando vi que Itachi se acercó a él con intención de calmarlo.

- Kakashi, creo que Gai tiene razón, ambos sabemos que Kagome puede aguantar durante meses en esas condiciones, además parece que la cuidan bien, la deben necesitar para alguno de sus planes, debemos ir a la aldea y hablar con la hokage para reclutar a todos los aliados posibles. – le dijo lográndolo tranquilizar más de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.- (Base subterránea de Orochimaru, Villa del sonido)

(Kagome POV)

Al despertar veía todo borroso, pero aun así me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi habitación de la base subterránea, noté que Kabuto estaba a mi lado inyectándome alguna substancia, intenté desesperadamente alejar mi brazo de sus manos, pero sentí que no podía mover mi cuerpo, intenté también hacer una pequeña explosión con mi miko-ki pero no parecía funcionar, ante esto empecé a ponerme cada vez más nerviosa pensando en los planes que tendrían preparados ahora que me encontraba indefensa.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, la substancia que me habían inyectado parecía contener algún tipo de somnífero, me desperté al cabo de un rato, en esta ocasión ya me podía mover, esta vez estaba sola en la habitación y con la puerta bloqueada para impedir mi salida de mi pequeño equipaje saqué mi reproductor de música para escuchar alguna canción intentando así que el tiempo pasara más rápido, otra opción sería entrenar pero no era tan estúpida como para intentar entrenar en las condiciones en las que me encontraba para acabar abriendo nuevamente mis heridas, no soportaría perder más sangre, me encontraba bastante debilitada a causa de la masiva pérdida de sangre de la batalla contra ese estúpido demonio, el cual me hizo recordar todo aquello que tanto ansiaba olvidar.

Después estar pensando en mis recuerdos durante un buen tiempo me quedé tumbada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo y pensando en mis compañeros o antiguos compañeros, y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida de nuevo sintiendo que aún me quedaba esperanza.

(Varias horas más tarde)

Hacía calor, demasiado calor para ser mí húmeda y fría habitación subterránea, intenté abrir los ojos, pero tenía una venda en ellos, y también intenté acabar de incorporarme ya que me parecía estar de rodillas al suelo y con la mitad de mi espada apoyada en una pared que parecía ser la de una cueva, pero no de la cueva de Orochimaru, no podía moverme por lo que hice que mis poderes investigaran la razón por la cual me encontraba paralizada y encontré que me habían envenenado, y para empeorar la situación entre el calor y el humo que venía hacia mi dirección apenas podía respirar correctamente.

Me sentía como rodeada de llamas queriéndome devorar poco a poco para hacerme sufrir la más horrible de las muertes. Cuando me sorprendí al notar un cálido aliento en la parte posterior del cuello.

-.-.- Konoha

Hacía ya dos días que habían llegado a la aldea y le habían explicado toda la situación a la hokage, los refuerzos acababan de llevar, y decidieron que para la batalla que tendría que tener lugar para poder rescatar a Kagome de las garras de esos monstruos irían los equipos de Kakashi, Gai, Itachi (Con Shippo quien no quería dejar a su madre), Kurenai, Asuma, también iría el equipo de Gaara, a más de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Durante tres horas estuvieron discutiendo el plan, decidieron infiltrar a alguien en la base, parecía ser muy peligroso, pero los distraerían en la puerta principal, ya que Sasuke se sabía los pasillos secretos de evacuación de la base, y usaría esta ventaja para entrar.

Estuvieron caminando durante dos días cuando notaron alguien que parecía ser muy poderoso en un rio cerca de donde se encontraban, decidieron investigar para ver si era alguno de los secuaces de Orochimaru cuando vimos a un individuo alto, con el pelo plata y ojos dorados que recordaba al de ese medio demonio amigo de Kagome, Inuyasha, pero no tenía las orejas de perro, tenía el pelo más largo y su rostro no parecía mostrar emociones, parecía alguien de la realeza con su postura, esa seguridad que lo rodeaba, tenía una fuerza inmensa. Todos se asustaron al ver como Shippo saltó de los brazos de Hinata para ir directamente hacia ese hombre.

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – dijo muy contento confundiendo aún más a los presentes

- ¿Dónde está la sacerdotisa? – dijo sin tan siquiera saludar a Shippo.

Al ver como todos estaban paralizados ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, Shippo decidió explicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en el que Kagome se separó del grupo para ir con los enemigos. Cuando Shippo le dijo que Naraku había resucitado, y todo gracias a una serpiente llamada Orochimaru y al Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación, y que Kagome fue con ellos supo inmediatamente que ella no había ido por cuenta propia como todos creían que había ido por no haberla sabido proteger bien durante su infancia.

-.-.- (Kagome POV)

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome de una mantera brusca y dolorosa, clavándome lentamente las uñas y sacándome pequeñas gotas de sangre de mis brazos.

Recomponiendo mi fría fachada giré lentamente la cabeza después de que la persona que se encontraba conmigo me quitara la tela que cubría mis ojos, al acabar de girar la cabeza hacia la dirección donde los brazos y el aliento venía me quedé totalmente sorprendida, aunque no se notara ningún cambio en mi rostro. Mis fríos ojos azules chocaron con unos muy conocidos ojos color obsidiana, ante mis ojos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que mi padre. Para asegurarme de que no fuera mentira revisé la inconfundible aura que siempre rodeó a la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha, en la cual se veía el ansia de poder, la arrogancia y la maldad que casi todos los miembros de dicho clan poseían. Al ver que efectivamente se trataba de mi padre y que parecía no haber resucitado mediante el edo tensei, ante esto me tensé imperceptiblemente al pensar que efectivamente me encontraba en el infierno, tal y como había pensado anteriormente.

De un momento a otro me propinó una fuerte patada que me llevó al medio de la sala subterránea donde nos encontrábamos, tenía varios respiraderos apenas perceptibles, por lo que era habitable incluso con todas las antorchas que se necesitaban para mantener la iluminación que en estos momentos tenía. Encorvada bocabajo empecé a toser sangre, al alzar la cabeza vi que se toda mi "familia" parecía estar viva acercaba y eso que en teoría Itachi la había matado toda, noté que alguien venía hacia mí, vi que era mi "madre" con mi padre detrás de ella haciendo de guardaespaldas en caso de que me revelase contra ella, cuando estuvo a dos metros de mí me lanzó un juego de ropa con el símbolo de la familia en pequeño haciéndome saber, que otra vez estaba en sus manos .

(Normal POV)

Una vez vestida, la llevaron a una reunión donde le informaron de que volverían a poner en marcha el plan de hace tantos años, pero que la única diferencia era que la destruirían completamente y que a tan solo los que se pusieran de su lado les dejarían vivir. También le dijeron que se habían hecho aliado de Orochimaru y de Naraku y que ellos fueron los que la entregaron una vez que había acabado con el demonio que les estorbaba en sus planes para ser invencibles, que Naraku les contó que había aprendido formas nuevas de pelear y sanar y también les dijo que ella parecía ser la rencarnación de una muy poderosa sacerdotisa: Midoriko, y que probablemente por eso tenía los ojos azules.

Inmediatamente después de la reunión le obligaron a entrenar con varios de los demonios que tenían encarcelados y que Naraku había capturado con sus sucios métodos, decidieron que sería mejor que concentrara su entrenamiento en sus poderes de sacerdotisa, ya que nunca había entrenado verdaderamente esos poderes.

Kagome vio que después de tantos años volvió a esos duros entrenamientos que la dejaban al borde de la muerte, pero que cruelmente la dejaban vivir haciéndole saber que estaría toda su miserable vida encadenada al clan Uchiha. Una vez hubo acabado, no podía ni ponerse en pie, al final se quedó tumbada en el suelo, resignada a dormir allí mismo, no es como si le hubiesen dado una habitación igualmente, ya comenzaba a ver borroso, pronto perdería el conocimiento cuando de pronto unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la levantaron del suelo intentando aclarar un poco su visión se fijó en el rostro de quien la llevaba en brazos, y vio que como siempre, su salvador era Shisui. Una vez que supo quién la llevaba se dejó caer en la inconsciencia sin ni siquiera molestarse en preguntar hacia donde se dirigían, ya que sabía que podía confiar en él.

-.-.- (Salto de tiempo)

Había pasado ya un año desde que Kagome se fue con Orochimaru y Naraku, un año des de que intentaron rescatarla de la aldea del sonido, y un año desde que tuvieron noticias de ella. Había desaparecido, no había dejado rastro tras de ella, pero nunca se rindieron, hasta hace un mes, cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Orochimaru, este les había dicho que como ya no les servía para nada la habían matado y para demostrarlo les mostró el arco de Kagome roto y con salpicaduras de sangre por toda la madera, que tuviera en sus manos ese arco solo podía significar que lo que Orochimaru decía era cierto. Sin poderse controlar durante más tiempo Sasuke atacó a Orochimaru tratando de matarlo con el Chidori Eisō, pero sólo consiguió perforar el brazo, después de esto, Orochimaru procedió a revelar su verdadero cuerpo, una gran serpiente blanca hecha de miles de pequeñas serpientes, sin embargo Sasuke con ayuda de Itachi cortó el gran cuerpo de la serpiente de Orochimaru y acabaron sellándolo con el Susanoo de Itachi.

Poco después de la muerte de Orochimaru, Kabuto y Tobi decidieron aliarse, después de que este último no consiguiera que le entregaran a Hachibi y a Kurama para poner en marcha el plan ojo de luna y declaró entonces que iba a usar las siete bestias con cola que ya han sido capturadas por Akatsuki en la lucha contra el mundo ninja haciendo así la cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Creándose así también la Gran Alianza Shinobi creada por las Cinco Grandes Naciones más los samuráis del País del Hierro, así que aproximadamente 80.000 Shinobis estaban repartidos en 5 divisiones.

Después de intentar mantener a salvo a Naruto y Bee durante un tiempo, fueron hacia donde tenía lugar la guerra que era para protegerlos de los enemigos, fueron acercándose cada vez más, para finalmente llegar ante uno de los artífices, Tobi.

Mientras se encontraban luchando contra Tobi descubrieron que en realidad era Obito y que deseaba crear un sueño que nunca se acabara con ayuda del Tsukuyomi Infinito, y que así podría lanzar un genjutsu a todas las personas de este planeta y hacer un mundo sin guerra sin paz y sin nada. Justo cuando estaban en apuros todos los supervivientes de las Alianza llegaron para ayudar a derrotar a esos enemigos y evitar que pusieran en marcha ese plan, pero no fueron solamente ellos los que llegaron al campo de batalla en una de las rocas situadas detrás del Jūbi se podía divisar la figura de un hombre y una mujer, con una postura muy relajada, segura pero a la vez se notaba que estaban muy alerta. Se quedaron mirando como herían gravemente a Neji, pero afortunadamente no murió, e inmediatamente después de ese ataque, la mujer con solo un movimiento de su muñeca ató al Jūbi con unas cadenas de un azul muy claro y brillante, al ver eso todos los presentes menos el acompañante de la chica quedaron impresionados ante tal demostración de poder por parte de esta.

-Kags, creo que los has impresionado – susurro el encapuchado.

- Hn, como si eso me interesara, lo único que quiero hacer es cumplir la misión e irme de aquí – dijo la chica mirando hacia la alianza. – Mientras acabo con el Jūbi asegúrate de que nadie se interponga en mi pelea, después yo me encargaré de Madara y tú de Obito – Dijo apareciendo de repente ante Naruto y Neji y curar a este último para luego aparecer otra vez junto a su compañero.

- Bien, ¿pero qué hacemos con la alianza? – pregunto a su compañera con una suave risa.

- Déjalos, nuestra misión es simplemente acabar con el Jūbi y traer a Obito y Madara. – respondió esta.

Después de decir eso saltó para quedar frente al Jūbi y concentrar su miko-ki en sus manos formando una esfera muy parecida al Rasengan de Naruto, mientras su compañero distraía con algunas dificultades a Obito y Madara. Mientras tanto en la alianza se encontraban un grupo de shinobis muy impresionados después de ver quien era esa chica tan fuerte que sin apenas esforzarse había llegado a mantener atado al Jūbi durante casi cinco minutos, mientras que ellos apenas lograron mantenerlo a raya durante un minuto.

Itachi POV

Estaba realmente sorprendido, y por la cara de la mayoría de mis compañeros supe que ellos también lo estaban, y mucho más al verle la cara mientras curaba al Hyuga, realmente era mi hermana, la hermana que recientemente creí muerta a manos de Orochimaru, ella se encontraba a unos dos escasos metros de mí, pero para cuando ya pude salir de mi aturdimiento y moverme, ella ya se había ido junto a su compañero. Sin poder decir ni una palabra, miré a mi hermano quien tenía a nuestro sobrino Shippo en sus brazos mientras este lloraba de alegría al ver a su Madre sana y salva después de creer que ella había muerto mientras que detrás de ellos estaba ese tal Sesshomaru que acababa de llegar, y que según él era su obligación proteger su paquete y casualmente pertenecían al ser hermanos de Kagome, vio que seguía con la misma fría expresión pero con un leve brillo en sus ojos dándome entender que se encontraba realmente aliviado, y por último miré a Kakashi, quien parecía que se había encontrado con un fantasma.

- ¡Kakashi! – Grité para hacerlo reaccionar – Ahora tenemos una oportunidad para acabar con el Jūbi y traer de vuelta a Kagome. – Dije intentando pensar fríamente en este momento.

- Yo me ocupo del Jūbi, al fin y al cabo es muy débil – Dijo el gran demonio antes de que Kakashi tuviese oportunidad de hablar mostrando una de sus garras brillando con un tono verdoso y caminando lentamente hacia el Jūbi, pero cuando se encontraba a medio camino vimos como Kagome saltó parándose ante nuestro enemigo y mientras su compañero distraía a Madara y Obito ella reunía una gran cantidad de energía rosada en la mano formando una bola de energía muy parecida al Rasengan de Naruto e inmediatamente ese frio demonio detenía su marcha y hacia que su mano dejara de brillar.

Kakashi POV

Preocupado corrí hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla, pero si ni siquiera darme tiempo a moverme ella lanzó ese poderoso ataque al Jūbi envolviéndolo así con una fuerte luz rosada que poco a poco fue haciéndose más pequeña hasta que finalmente el resto de energía junto con el chakra del Jūbi se metió en el pecho de Kagome, justo donde su corazón haciendo que cayese de rodillas pálida y sudando.  
>Cuando llegué a su lado estaba muy preocupado, no parecía reaccionar así que la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, en el mismo instante en que la tenía en mis brazos pareció reaccionar e hizo una pequeña barrera haciéndome retroceder varios pasos.<p>

Normal POV

Después de que Kagome rechazara la ayuda de Kakashi mediante una barrera poco a poco se fue poniendo en pie y se fue acercando a su compañero, dispuesta a poner fin de una vez a esa misión tan molesta corrió hacia sus próximas presas Obito y Madara, con un simple roce hizo que Madara se quedase paralizado, dio un rápido vistazo a la alianza shinobi.

- Shisui – susurró para que solo su compañero la escuchase – Ocúpate de entretener a la alianza, parece que ya se han recuperado del shock – dijo algo divertida por la última parte.

- Encantado – dijo mandándole una genuina sonrisa reservada únicamente para ella e inmediatamente después de darse la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su primo y mejor amigo Itachi.

- Hn, parece que al final será más entretenido de lo que pensaba. – Dijo al ver como Itachi y Shisui luchaban para después girarse hacia Obito – Y parece que tú tendrás el honor de probar mis poderes – dijo desapareciendo de la vista de todos y reapareciendo detrás de Obito para luego paralizarle como a Madara.

- Me ha gustado mucho jugar de nuevo contigo, Itachi. – Dijo Shisui al ver que Kagome ya había acabado con Obito – Pero no puedo quedarme más, nuestra princesa ya ha acabado y necesita descansar. – dijo desapareciendo junto a Kagome, Madara y Obito. Dejando así a toda la alianza de piedra.

(Kakashi POV)

¡Mierda! Otra vez se me había vuelto a escapar, otra vez volvía a perder a mi pequeña por una parte estaba ya algo mejor y relajado al saber que estaba viva, por otra parte me sentía inútil por no haber podido retenerla, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a Sasuke quien tenía en brazos a Shippo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a su madre irse sin ni siquiera una despedida, en este momento tenía que ser fuerte, este no era el momento de hundirse, ahora ya tenía otra misión, la misión de recuperar a mi princesa e investigar la aparente resurrección de Shisui Uchiha, quien no parecía estar resucitado por el Edo tensei.

-.-.- Dos horas más tarde, Base Uchiha (Kagome POV)

Por fin, después de preguntarme durante tanto tiempo como se encontraban los había podido volver a ver y lo más sorprendente es que había podido ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru, a quien creía que no llegaría a ver, o por lo menos no en este lado del pozo

- Parece que mi alegría va a durar poco – dije en un susurro al notar como Madara venía hacia mi habitación.

Escuché como le ordenaba dejarle pasar a la persona que se encargaba de vigilar mi puerta, segundos después escuche el sonido metálico de la puerta que indicaba que le habían dejado pasar.

- Bonita habitación – dijo una vez que se había parado frente a mí con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- A esta celda no se le puede llamar habitación. – dije con la voz más fría que pude junto con una mirada que a la mayoría le habría hecho huir, pero Madara no era como el resto, quienes se dejaban asustar tan fácilmente.

- Al fin y al cabo eres Kagome, el pájaro enjaulado. – Otra vez, otro Uchiha, otro de los de mi familia me recordaba la estúpida canción que tenía mi nombre.

- Eres muy valiente al venir solo, apuesto lo que sea a que ya te han explicado el monstruo que soy, y que no dudaría en matar a quienes me molestan. - Dije sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que me daría.

- Te creo, pero sé que no eres tonta, me han explicado cómo funcionan tus extraños poderes y además, antes me di cuenta de una cosa, sé que el solo hecho de paralizarme necesitó casi toda tu energía, y te aseguro que no funcionara una segunda vez. – dijo mientras me cogía la barbilla alzando mi rostro para mirarme directamente con esos ojos de un frío rojo.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí?– pregunté apartando mi cara bruscamente.

- Me alegra que no seas como el resto, sabía que te darías cuenta enseguida de que no era simplemente una visita de cortesía tal y como he hecho creer a tu padre – dijo una vez más con esa sonrisa en los labios.

- Hn, ¿estás de parte del monstruo de los Uchiha? – dije con una sonrisa que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera menos él pasando por alto el hecho de que yo no sentía a Fugaku como mi padre.

- Pronto serás mucho más que eso, estarás en el lugar que te corresponde. – dijo mirándome de una forma muy intensa para luego salir y dejarme paralizada ante sus palabras.

(Madara POV)

Después de hablar con Kagome, me dirigí a la habitación que me habían asignado, vi que Fugaku, el "actual líder" del clan Uchiha me estaba esperando frente a la puerta, sin querer saber nada de él pasé de largo y entré dejándolo tras de mi muy sorprendido.

- _"No puedo creer cuán imbéciles habían llegado a ser los de mi clan en mi ausencia. Tener tal poder entre ellos y desperdiciarlo de esta forma, haciendo que vaya contra nosotros" _– pensé al recordar a esa belleza mientras me tumbaba en la cama. – _"Esos ojos, son tan fríos y expresivos a la vez… Claro que solo muestran odio y rencor hacia su propio clan"_

Tenía que hacer algo, ella estaba destinada a ser el centro del clan, el equilibrio de poder e inteligencia que tan arduamente estuve buscando en el pasado, y al final había nacido en mi propio clan y siendo tratada de una forma horrible tan solo por sus ojos y extraños poderes.

- Te haré mía, es una promesa Kagome – me dije en voz baja saliendo después de media hora y dirigiéndome hacia la sala de reuniones.

- Bienvenido Madara-sama – dijo uno de los ancianos. Una vez me senté en un sitio donde pudiese observar a todos si ningún tipo de dificultad empezaron a explicarme el plan que habían puesto en marcha años atrás y como fueron descubiertos y asesinados por intentar traicionar a la aldea. Después de unos diez minutos explicándome como habían intentado hacer servir a Kagome y como les había acabado traicionando como ya había tenido suficiente decidí intervenir.

- Ya basta – Dije con el tono más autoritario que poseía y sin necesidad de alzar la voz – Los únicos culpables de que Kagome no quiera poner en marcha el plan sois vosotros.

Vi el choque en los rostros de la mayoría de los presentes, yo, el considerado dios del clan Uchiha había llamado al tan temido monstruo por su nombre.

- Si ella hubiese sido tratada como cualquier Uchiha, todo habría sido diferente. – Vi como uno de los ancianos estaba a punto de protestar ante mis palabras - Como bien sabéis mientras estuve vivo busqué día y noche a la reencarnación de una poderosa mujer. – dije sabiendo que esta información había sido capaz de llegar a estos días. – Busqué por aquella que estuviese destinada a ser el centro del clan, quien nos diera el equilibrio que tanto necesitamos entre poder y la inteligencia, y al final ha acabado naciendo en mi propio clan, rodeada de ciegos que no sabían valorarla por el solo hecho de poseer poderes diferentes a los del resto, eso y tener los ojos de otro color haciéndola así especial entre el resto señalando que ella era la elegida.

Vi como poco a poco fueron bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta lo que quería decir, que si no podía llegarla a convencer de que nos ayudase, todo por lo que habíamos luchado se perdería en el olvido.

(Normal POV)

- No puede ser.- dijo Fugaku una vez hubo reunido valor – Naraku nos dijo que era la reencarnación de una simple sacerdotisa que no fue capaz de proteger la joya de las cuatro almas ni de ella misma.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mí? – preguntó Madara mandando escalofríos a todos los presentes después de escucharle, haciendo que Fugaku se quedara sin palabras.

***Este capítulo puede llegar a ser algo confuso, pero se podrá entender gracias a la información que se irá desvelando en los próximos.**


	8. La gran sacerdotisa

Hace tiempo, este mundo estaba dividido por las guerras. Y solo una persona logró detenerlas, Kaguya quien consumió el fruto del dios árbol adquirió la capacidad de manipular el chakra y gracias a ello pudo llegar a detener la guerra.

Más tarde, dio a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, quienes heredaron este gran chakra a parte del Rinnegan y el Byakugan respectivamente. Pero furiosa al ver como su gran poder se repartía entre otros, formó parte de la reencarnación de la bestia de diez colas. La furiosa y descontrolada bestia arrasó todas las tierras en busca de su chakra hasta que sus hijos la derrotaron y sellaron dentro de ellos mismos convirtiéndose en los primeros avatares conocidos.

Posteriormente, zetsu negro, nacido de la voluntad de Kaguya poco antes de ser sellada como su tercer hijo, manipulando a Indra y los descendientes del clan Uchiha y Senju para que así alguno de ellos despertara el Rinnegan.

Pero esta historia no va de la separación por clanes de los descendientes de Kaguya, va de cómo estos obtuvieron tal poder para poder derrotar a alguien que tenía de su lado el poder de la bestia de diez colas. ¿Quién fue la persona que le dio a ese par tal poder para poder hacer esa proeza?

Ese alguien era una sacerdotisa que vivía en un bosque con su familia, su casa estaba muy cerca de la zona de conflicto donde se llevó a cabo la guerra por la cual Kaguya quiso ser más fuerte para poder pararla. Ella como había sido instruida desde pequeña, tenía el deber de curar a todos quienes acudieran a ella, la guerra había empezado tres años atrás coincidiendo con el nacimiento de su hijo, después de tanto tiempo de guerra ella aún no veía la salida. Quería ayudar, pero una sacerdotisa no debía involucrarse más de lo necesario en la guerra, no debía acabar con la vida de nadie si quería seguir siendo pura y conservar así sus poderes. Mientras que su marido era un gran doctor, quien le ayudaba en su difícil tarea de curar a todos los heridos o como mínimo aliviarles el dolor y a veces en acabar con su sufrimiento.

Fue en un día lluvioso cuando escuchó de la llegada de una extraña mujer a la zona, preocupada por la seguridad de la joven, la invitó a estar en su casa, ya que al estar construida en una zona considerada sagrada, no había luchas por lo que seguramente su vida no correría peligro.

Después de haber estado con ellos durante dos días decidió comerse el fruto del árbol dios, el cual aparecía cada mil años y el cual nunca se había comido ya que se consideraba un fruto sagrado por lo que nadie se atrevía ni a tocarlo. Y una vez obtuvo el poder, la guerra terminó.

La sacerdotisa vio como poco a poco la joven ansiaba cada vez más poder, atendió el nacimiento de sus hijos vio como crecían y como veían preocupados la obsesión de su madre con el poder. Aunque la sacerdotisa sabia el amor que esos jóvenes sentían hacia su madre vio impotente como tomaron la difícil decisión de sellarla.

- Hagoromo, Hamura – les llamó un día la sacerdotisa – Mucho me temo que con vuestro nivel no podéis llevar a cabo vuestro cometido sin perder la vida – dijo mirándolos preocupada después de haberlos visto crecer y encariñarse con ellos.

- No hay otra opción – le respondió Hamura con algo de tristeza en sus pálidos ojos.

- La hay, vosotros sois jóvenes, os merecéis vivir y disfrutar de vuestro tiempo – les dijo la sacerdotisa mientras les miraba con esos ojos azules mientras les acariciaba suavemente el rostro. – Yo podría daros el poder que os falta, solo debéis intentar no rechazarlo, aceptarlo.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, vieron como una suave luz blanca con un toque rosado les envolvía y como después de eso se sintieron más fuertes.

- Ahora ya tenéis el poder suficiente como para sellarla sin que vuestra vida corra peligro. – dice la sacerdotisa algo pálida y con sudor después del esfuerzo de darles parte de su poder. – debéis practicar para cuando llegue la hora, debéis conseguir fusionar las dos energías que ahora tenéis en vuestro cuerpo.

Al día siguiente de que les diera el poder, justo en la hora en la que su marido e hijo fueron a comprar suministros y buscar las hierbas medicinales ya que ella aún no había recobrado sus fuerzas, la mujer a la que había ayudado años atrás y que había visto enloquecer por culpa del poder se presentó ante ella.

Al verla ya se podía adivinar la razón de porque esa inesperada visita, o no tan inesperada, ya que la sacerdotisa sorprendentemente se encontraba preparada para la visita.

- Veo que al final has venido – dice junto con una triste sonrisa sabiendo que ya no podría estar más con su marido ni con su hijo.

- Necesito poder y tú tienes el poder que busco. – dijo con una siniestra voz

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, Kaguya intentó extraerle sus poderes, pero no lo consiguió ya que se los había dado el día anterior a los hijos de esta. Así que sin perder más tiempo acabó con la vida de la amable sacerdotisa, pero sin saber que gracias a ella que había dado todos sus poderes finalmente podría ser derrotada.

-.-.-

Muchos años después

-.-.-

Una joven de ojos azul muy oscuro, casi negros, con el pelo negro carbón se encontraba sentada en una roca, disfrutando del cálido clima del verano, mientras sostenía a su hijo de dos años cerca de ella.

Como era costumbre estaba esperando a que su marido un apesto "guerrero" (como a ella le gustaba llamarlo) muy temido a causa de esos ojos tan especiales que poseía, rojos como la sangre, era uno de los más fuertes de su clan. Pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella era descendiente de la que se dice que fue la sacerdotisa que aumentó los poderes de los dos clanes más fuertes del mundo, y como tal tenía una gran habilidad curativa la cual era muy útil dentro del clan.

- Mamá – escuchó la suave y dulce voz de su amado hijo – Ya viene – dijo simplemente con una perfecta pronunciación pese a su corta edad.

**Esta es una corta historia que explica brevemente la historia a la que Madara siempre se refiere. Él siempre ha estado buscando la reencarnación o la descendiente más poderosa de esa sacerdotisa que tiempo atrás ayudo a vencer a Kaguya dando sus poderes y sacrificando así su vida. Buscando a esa persona que pudiese hacerlo más poderoso para así llevar a cabo su plan.**


	9. Fin de la guerra

– No puede ser.- dijo Fugaku una vez hubo reunido valor – Naraku nos dijo que era la reencarnación de una simple sacerdotisa que no fue capaz de proteger la joya de las cuatro almas ni de ella misma.

– ¿Acaso dudas de mí? – preguntó Madara mandando escalofríos a todos los presentes después de escucharle, haciendo que Fugaku se quedara sin palabras. – A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de ella, ya que de ella depende que mi plan tenga éxito o no.

Después de decir eso Madara dio por terminada la reunión saliendo de la sala y dejando a todo su clan paralizados por el temor después de ver esa mirada que prometía dolor a cualquiera que intentase desobedecerle o hacer algo que complicara sus planes.

-.-.- Mientras, en el campamento de la alianza…

– Shisui… - susurró aún en estado de shock Itachi – Shisui está vivo, no puede ser

– Itachi – le llamó Naruto con aspecto más serio de lo habitual – necesitaríamos que nos explicaras todo lo que sabes de Shisui. Sabemos que estabais muy unidos, pero ahora mismo lo debemos considerar nuestro enemigo ya que no sabemos del lado de quien está y lo mismo pasa con Kagome. – dijo esperando un ataque de ira tal y como lo habían tenido Sasuke y Kakashi al decir eso de la Uchiha.

– ¡Ellos no son nuestros enemigos! – exclamó con el sharingan activado y a punto de perder los papeles – Shisui tenía como objetivo acabar con los planes de nuestro clan al igual que yo, y Kagome… Tú ya viste los recuerdos de Kagome, ella nunca estaría de buena gana con alguien como Madara, alguien quien tenga los mismos deseos que el clan que la utilizó.

– Yo tampoco creo que Kagome fuera capaz de hacerlo por voluntad propia, pero eso no quita el hecho de que esté siendo manipulad con amenazas o algo así. – explicó el rubio intentando que al menos él entrara en razón. – Te necesitamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no sabemos con quién trabajan Shisui y Kagome ahora mismo, solo sabemos que ella aún no está libre.

-.-.- Con Kagome

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada vacía hacia la puerta donde Madara se encontraba descansando en contra - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

– He venido a visitarte, esta vez de verdad y la verdad no creo que haya nada mejor que verte. Incluso con esa cara de póker que pones estás hermosa, aun cuando en tus ojos se ve que estás rota, los encuentro hermosos – dijo acompañado de una cruel risa.

– Pues la verdad es que yo tengo mejor cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que te vayas. – le respondió de forma desafiante.

– Hahaha, eres muy divertida, ¿lo sabias? ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer dentro de esta diminuta y fría habitación? – preguntó mientras poco a poco se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en esa incomoda cama. – Aquí no hay nada que hacer, pero no te preocupes. Pronto estarás muy ocupada, tan ocupada que no podrás ni pensar en nada que no sea yo. – Dijo finalizándolo con un brusco y apasionado beso al cual la joven no respondió.

Al separarse, sin apartar el brazo que anteriormente había pasado por la cintura de la joven. Se le quedó mirando fijamente para ver así que reacción obtenía. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara, alguien entró en la habitación.

– Te he traído la comida – escucharon como Shisui decía mientras entraba sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

– Gracias – le agradeció la ojiazul aprovechando la oportunidad por levantarse y salir de los brazos de Madara.

A partir de ese día, Madara se presentaba cada vez que tenía la ocasión, siempre intentándola convencer de que fuera con él, de que fuera suya para así ser al fin feliz. Eso hasta que al fin llegó el día tan deseado por Madara y sus seguidores, llegó el día de poner en marcha el plan ojo de luna.

2 semanas más tarde

Una vez más la alianza ninja se encontraba frente a sus enemigos, solo que esta vez los enemigos era casi el clan Uchiha por completo, causando que el único par de Uchihas en el bando de la alianza (Itachi y Sasuke) se sorprendieran al ver a sus familiares delante de ellos. Frente a ellos estaba Madara liderando a su clan junto a Kagome, a quien tenía rodeada con el brazo por su diminuta cintura.

- ¡Kagome! – se escuchó el grito del usualmente calmado Itachi haciendo que Madara apretara más su agarre.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – Fue lo único que dijo Madara.

Después de esa simple frase vieron como Shisui, Madara, Fugaku, Obito y dos Uchihas más se pusieron en círculo dejando a Kagome y a otro más en el centro. Después de eso una barrera se creó alrededor de ellos y seguidamente los que formaban el círculo hicieron varios sellos haciendo que una luz blanca rodeara a la sacerdotisa y al hombre que le acompañaba en el centro.

Una vez la luz se disipó observaron sorprendidos como esta vez dentro del centro había una mujer a la cual no conocían y como Kagome cayó inerte al suelo, más pálida de lo habitual y con los labios con un tono azulado.

- Ya era hora – Susurró esa mujer mientras pasaba por encima del cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa. – Creo que ya es el momento de poner en marcha nuestro preciado plan – le dijo a Zetsu negro.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta todos los Uchiha del bando de Kaguya cayeron al suelo mientras poco a poco desaparecían transformándose en polvo, todos menos Obito y Shisui quienes se encontraban protegidos por la barrera que rodeaba a Kagome. Mientras, en el otro bando no murió nadie, pero todos acabaron encerrados mientras se les extraía el chakra. Todos menos el equipo siete, siendo estos los dos únicos a parte de Kaguya y Zetsu negro (como no) en estar en libertad.

Seguidamente, comenzó una encarnizada lucha el cual inició con un ataque de Sasuke. Ante esto y viendo el peligro que Sasuke y Naruto suponían después de darse cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos capaces de pararle los pies en caso de que tuviesen el suficiente poder, intentó absorber al Uchiha, pero con ayuda del rubio y su Sexy: Jutsu harem inverso que sorprendió a Kaguya desconcentrándola pudo escapar.

Una vez se disponían a sellarla, usó su tercer ojo para cambiar el campo de batalla a uno totalmente helado, dejándolos encerrados en una prisión de hielo. Una vez los tuvo encerrados se fue de nuevo a otra dimensión dejándolos solos con Zetsu dándoles la oportunidad de escapar. Viendo de nuevo una oportunidad de separarlos, y sabiendo que aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarla aprovechó para finalmente separarlos, enviando al pelinegro a un gran desierto.

Una vez se deshizo de uno intentó enviar a Naruto a otra dimensión, pero este esquivó impresionándola por su agilidad. Kaguya entró en uno de sus portales y comenzó a manipular todo el ambiente provocando que varios ataques, como avalanchas y picos de hielo, golpeando así a Naruto. Finalmente, los picos de hielo aprisionaron a Naruto, haciendo que Kaguya saliera de uno de sus portales y se preparara para absorber su chakra.

Pese a la ventaja que tenía Kaguya el joven pudo atacarla, dándole la oportunidad de librarse de ella y haciendo que esta huyera por otro portal, llevando consigo sin saberlo a Obito, Sakura y Naruto quienes tenían como misión encontrar a Sasuke.

Una vez los dos chicos se reunieron, volvieron a ser transportados pero esta vez a un lugar con una gravedad superior a la normal. Después, los volvió a llevar a todos a la dimensión normal y decidió acabar con los que podían llegar a molestarle, personas como Kakashi o Sakura así que sin más atacó a Kakashi con sus huesos, pero no contó con que Obito se interpondría en su camino.

- O-obito – susurró Kakashi sorprendido al ver a su amigo de la infancia sacrificarse por él - ¿Por qué?

- Tenía que hacerlo – dijo entre toses – de lo contrario Kagome jamás me lo perdonaría – dijo dando un último vistazo a su prima inconsciente en brazos de Shisui junto a Itachi falleciendo después de eso con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa muerte desencadenó, sin previo aviso, algo que hizo que gran parte del poder de Kagome saliera de ella, repartiéndose entre Naruto y Sasuke sorprendiendo aún más a Kaguya.

- No puede ser – dijo con temor en su rostro - ¿Cómo una de mis descendientes es a la vez descendiente y reencarnación de esa estúpida sacerdotisa? – preguntó para después intentarla matar antes de que les diera todo su poder a ese par. Pero era demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo el ataque finalmente Sasuke y Naruto pudieron sellarla.

Al fin, la guerra finalmente había terminado y todos sus compañeros y aliados habían sido liberados. Sorprendentemente todos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, todos menos la mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, quien no había recuperad la consciencia y que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de la muerte.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – le exigió Sasuke a Sakura.

- No puedo, su tiempo se está agotando – dijo después de comprobar su estado.

- Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Yo puedo hacer algo – Susurró Shisui mientras le acaricia el rostro.

- ¿De verdad? – dijeron sus compañeros al unísono.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, nunca pude protegerla aun sabiendo por el infierno en el que vivía. No fui capaz de proteger a la persona más importante para mí. – Dijo mientras poco a poco le iba dando su energía – Siempre te quise como algo más que una prima, por eso vive, vive por los dos y se feliz – le dijo susurrándole en el oído y muriendo al dar su vida por la de la persona más importante de su vida.

**Finalmente he actualizado la historia, ya solo queda un capitulo para el final de esta así que espero que estéis disfrutando mucho de estos últimos capitulos. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. **


	10. Juntando pedazos

Kagome POV

Frente a mí se encontraba de nuevo la alianza ninja, mientras que junto y tras de mí se encontraban el resto de los Uchiha.

- ¡Kagome! – escuché el grito de Itachi haciendo que Madara apretara más su agarre para recordarme que ahora yo estaba con él.

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – Fue lo único que dijo Madara.

Después de esa simple frase Shisui, Madara, Fugaku, Obito y dos Uchihas más se pusieron en círculo dejándome al centro junto con otro hombre. Después de eso una barrera se creó alrededor de nosotros y seguidamente los que formaban el círculo hicieron varios sellos haciendo que una luz blanca me rodeara, dificultándome la respiración.

Poco a poco sentí como algo salía de mí y como cada vez me sentía más débil y cansada, me sentía a punto de perder el conocimiento, cada vez tenía la visión más borrosa hasta quedar totalmente en negro. Lo último que sentí fue un gran poder junto a mí a la vez que me sentía caer.

-.-.- "Sueño" -.-.-

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté a nadie en concreto sintiendo escalofríos por la baja temperatura.

- Nos vemos de nuevo pequeña sacerdotisa – me dijo una misteriosa voz la cual me era muy familiar. - Creo que ya sabes dónde estamos, la última vez que nos vimos te salvaste por poco, solo por no pedir el deseo que debías.

- No, otra vez no – susurré sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Es hora de sentir la soledad, el frio, la culpa, la desesperación y el temor que deberías sentir todos los días y que tú intentas evadir, aquella soledad que intentas disimular, la culpa que escondes bajo tus sonrisas, es hora de que des tu vida por los pecados que has cometido, por el dolor que has causado. Si no hubieses nacido todos estarían vivos, tus hermanos serían felices, Sango tendría su familia al completo. ¿Aún piensas que mereces vivir?

- ¡Cállate! – exclamé acurrucada en el frío suelo mientras las barreras que había erguido durante toda mi vida se derrumbaban al saber que todo lo que decía era verdad haciendo que finalmente me acabara de romper y empezara a llorar.

- Eres una muñeca rota, una muñeca que nadie querrá, eres reemplazable, nunca has servido para nada. Solo traerás dolor y angustia a quienes te rodean. – volvió a decir junto a una risa que me causó más escalofríos.

"_Ya no quiero vivir, ¿para qué vivir si solo sirvo para traer infelicidad?" _– Estos fueron los pensamientos que se me pasaban por la cabeza – _"Nadie me necesita, todos estarán mejor si me voy, estoy mejor muerta" _

Cada vez me sentía más débil y con más frio, ¿Cómo podía eso ser si sabía a ciencia cierta que mi cuerpo no se encontraba aquí? Sentía como mi poder salía de mi cuerpo, me lo merecía, era lo mejor ya que eso significaba que quedaba poco para mi muerte.

Pero de pronto ya no sentía más frio, una calidez me rodeó, haciendo que me sintiera aceptada y querida. Eso debía de ser una ilusión, yo no tenía que sentir esos sentimientos, yo no _debía_ tener esos sentimientos. Ese manto cálido hacía que mis lágrimas se secaran y junto a esa calidez escuché una suave y familiar voz, una voz que me decía _"Vive, vive por los dos y se feliz". _Esa suave y familiar voz era la voz de Shisui.

Ante esto me sorprendí, ¿Cómo que vivir por los dos? ¡Él era el quien tenía que vivir por los dos, él era quien tenía que proteger a mis hermanos y a Kakashi de sí mismo! Aún que me resistí podía sentir como poco a poco tenía más energía, sentí como poco a poco la vitalidad y calidez volvía a mi cuerpo dejándome saber que mi primo dio su vida por mí.

Después de eso yo no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sé que podría parecer que soy una egoísta que aun sabiendo que mi primo dio su vida por la mía no quiera despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me sentía pesada, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas y me costaba abrir los ojos. Poco a poco los conseguí abrir, lo primero que vi fue una habitación muy blanca "hospital" es lo primero que me vino a la mente, seguidamente vi a una persona de espaldas, esa persona tenía el pelo rosa, por lo que estaba segura de que se trataba de Sakura y de que me encontraba finalmente en casa.

- Sa-sakura – digo con la garganta seca y una rasposa voz haciendo que se gire asustada.

- ¡Kagome! Por fin estás despierta – exclamó contenta a la vez que me ayuda a incorporarme ligeramente – Cuidado, ve un poco más despacio, aún estás algo débil – dice con una sonrisa sorprendiéndome por su amabilidad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – digo después de tomar un trago del agua que me había ofrecido.

- Bueno pues,… - dijo no sabiendo cómo empezar – Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Sasuke y Naruto derrotaron a Kaguya. Obito dio su vida por Kakashi y Shisui…Shisui dio su vida por ti. A parte de eso solo puedo decirte que ya solo quedáis tus hermanos y tú en el clan Uchiha y que fue gracias a ti que derrotaron a Kaguya, fue gracias a que tu consciente o inconscientemente les diste gran parte de tu poder. – Me explicó algo tensa y nerviosa pese a su sonrisa.

- Entiendo – dije sin más.

- V-voy a buscar a todos para decirles que ya estas despierta. – Dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Sin esperar a que llegaran me levanté, me costaba mucho pero poco a poco lo conseguí. Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacia el baño, quería verme, quería ver porque cada vez que me miraba Sakura se ponía tan nerviosa ¿Es que tenía alguna horrible cicatriz en mi rostro? La verdad es que de ser así no me importaría, me lo merecía.

Reuniendo todo mi valor me posé frente al espejo y lentamente levanté mi rostro para así mirar fijamente a mi reflejo. Al verme me sorprendí, el rostro que veía no es el que esperaba, yo me esperaba ver con alguna cicatriz pero no me esperaba ver como un par de ojos de color negro me devolvían la mirada. Tampoco esperaba ver la frialdad y blancura de mi rostro, dejándome ver como una muñeca, evocándome así recuerdos de cuando ese ser me dijo que era una muñeca rota. Al fin lo veía, efectivamente estaba rota y mi aspecto sin emociones era el de una tétrica muñeca la cual nadie querría.

Escuché como la puerta se abría, pude reconocer las voces de mis hermanos, la de Naruto, Shippo, Sakura y Kakashi. Escuchaba sus voces preocupadas por no saber dónde me encontraba. Finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de donde me encontraba. Mirando aun fijamente al espejo ve como tras de mí se encontraba Kakashi, sin decirme nada, solo viéndome mediante el espejo me abrazó, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para después girarme para quedar cara a cara y seguir con ese abrazo.

Sentí como poco a poco todos se acercaron, pese a verme los ojos de color diferente veo que no se sorprenden, seguramente Sakura les habría avisado de este "pequeño" cambio. Sin hacer caso a nuestros espectadores Kakashi levanta mi rostro para así acariciarlo suavemente, viendo el brillo en sus ojos me siento peor sabiendo que le había hecho sufrir.

- Soy una muñeca rota Kakashi, no merezco tu amabilidad, tu amor. – dije mientras él apoyó su frente en la mía.

- Rota o no yo siempre te amaré. – Dijo cerrando brevemente los ojos – Y te juro que cueste lo que cueste juntaré esos pedazos hasta finalmente arreglarte. – finalizó besándome.

¿Fin?

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a esta historia. Espero que podáis disfrutar también del resto de historias que estoy escribiendo. **


End file.
